


Weather the Storm

by huevoplatano



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, starts off fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: Leon takes Hop camping for the night which leads to him confessing to his little brother that he's in love with him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ 
> 
> this first chapter was posted with the intention of having nothing bad in it. so, if you are just here for gen/fluff leehop, this first chapter DOES NOT have any noncon or anything of that matter in it.
> 
> HOWEVER, the next chapter WILL!! have the noncon portion, as this was meant to be a oneshot, but i wanted people who prefer the cute stuff to be able to enjoy this fic for what it is before things go south. 
> 
> thank you for being understanding and happy reading! :D

It had been too long, way too long since Leon had come to visit Postwick. Hop often got his full by either texting or calling him, his older brother always promising to visit soon, but never seeming to follow up on that. Hop knew he was busy, of course he was busy being the champion and everything, and Hop understood he didn’t have so much time anymore to come down for a visit.

But sometimes, those late-night calls just didn’t satiate the itch Hop had to actually _hang out_ with his brother. He didn’t want to just hear his voice over the receiver, or try to decipher his jumbled, sometimes horribly impossible to read text messages, Hop wanted to _actually be_ next to him, see his dumb smiling face, have him ruffle his hair whenever he’d decide to tease him, so they could go out and goof off like they used to.

Hop sighed as he helped Mum with the dishes, probably sighing for the umpteenth time that night, but he’d lost count. Even his mother was side-eying him whenever she handed off a plate for him to dry, Hop too lost in his thoughts to the point he almost dropped one, causing Mum to snap at him to be careful. He couldn’t help it, though. Just last night, Hop had been texting Leon while lying in bed, on the verge of falling asleep, and his brother told him he’d be by soon before summer got too much in swing.

Naturally, Hop figured that meant Leon would be by to visit in the next few weeks, but he didn’t want to grate on Leon’s nerves by asking him about it all the time (even though that was hard as hell to hold back on). Hop just missed the good old days when Leon wasn’t the champion, and he could actually hang out with his brother from time to time, because it was rather lonely without him around anymore. Hop knew he had to get a grip and quit relying on Leon so much, but he _missed him._ He missed him a lot.

Summer was in full swing by this point, so Hop was roaming around the house in a pair of shorts and tank top to try and beat the heat that Saturday morning when the doorbell rang. Calling out from the kitchen where she was making them pancakes, Mum asked for Hop to answer, which he was already in the process of doing.

It was probably Gloria coming by to ask him to go hang out or something. He’d been hanging out with her more and more as the days waned on, and even—

All Hop’s thoughts stopped the instant he opened the door, not expecting Leon’s smiling face staring back at him.

“ _LEE!_ ” Without even waiting for his brother to reply, Hop bounded forward, wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a tight hug. Leon let out a hearty laugh as he pat his back, ruffling his hair for good measure.

“Morning, Hopscotch! Must’ve missed me, huh?”

“Lee, it’s been _ages_ , of course I’ve missed you!”

Amidst the commotion, Mum appeared from around the kitchen corner and gave a cry of surprise upon seeing Leon. “Well, look who’s here! Haven’t seen you for…” She paused to count off her fingers. “Six months now.”

Leon nodded, Hop still vehemently glued around his waist. Yeah, six months was six months too damn long, and Hop was holding onto him, hugging him for every one of those months he hadn’t gotten to see him. “Yeah, I know, but it’s difficult to get away nowadays. Would’ve been here sooner but I got lost on the way down.” Hop gave a snort as Leon patted the back of his shoulder, running his fingers up through the back of his hair when he glided his hand up. Hop almost sighed in contentment, because he was just _so happy_ to finally see Leon again, he was beside himself with joy—but Mum appeared behind him, grabbing hold of one of his tank top straps and pulling.

“Come on, Hop, let him inside at least, for Pete’s sake.”

Not wanting to let go of his brother, but also realizing how clingy he was being, Hop finally released Leon’s waist who let out a laugh when he backed off, Mum ushering him out of the way so Leon could actually get through the door. His brother only gave him a toothy grin as he walked by. “Don’t worry, Hop, I appreciate the welcome, I really do.” He gave him a wink, just out of view where Mum couldn’t see and Hop grinned back, trying to stifle the giggle that almost escaped.

It was so unlike Leon to drop by with an unexpected visit, but Hop was pleasantly surprised to say the least. Of course, he’d never complain about a surprise visit from Leon, as Hop cherished the moments he got to spend with his brother nowadays. He was always so busy, always so hammered down with work, even Hop picked up on the times he was exhausted when they spoke over the phone, and he felt guilty that Leon always seemed to have time for him, no matter how bogged down he was with work. Leon never ever turned him away when Hop wanted to talk, even if he was running on no sleep and hyped up on caffeine, Leon never rejected his calls. 

“Looks like I’ll have to make extra pancakes.” Mum shuffled her way back to the kitchen as the two brothers hauled Leon’s suitcases and the like up the stairs.

Hop carried a few lighter bags for him while Leon hauled the heavier stuff, until they’d all but dumped them into Leon’s bedroom floor. With a sigh, Leon brushed his hands off as he looked down at the mess. “I’ll clean this up later. Been a long trip.”

It took him way too long to realize, but now that Hop was getting a good view of him, he could see Leon had dressed in street clothes for this occasion. His hair, while usually tucked under a cap, was tied in a ponytail, a loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of jeans topping off his whole outfit, and he almost wanted to laugh at how casual he looked. After seeing his celebrity brother in the spotlight on TV for so long, dressed in that gaudy uniform he always insisted he wear, it always threw Hop for a loop to see him dressed like a normal person for once. Somehow, it had the opposite effect—casual clothes didn’t suit him very much for some reason. 

Leon suddenly caught his eye and gave him a grin. “What are you staring at?”

Oh shit—Hop’s cheeks flushed when he realized—he _had_ been staring at him. Honestly, he was more or less just looking at his outfit, but with Leon’s eyes on him, suddenly Hop had that innate feeling like he was in trouble. Fumbling over his words, he quickly averted his gaze to one of Leon’s suitcases on the floor. “S-sorry. Just not used to seeing you dressed like that.”

Leon batted his hand, crossing his room toward his bed where he let out a long sigh before plopping down on the edge. Even with that smile on his face, Hop could tell his poor brother was exhausted, but now that he was settled back, his hands resting behind him to support his weight, he gave Hop another sly smile. “Like it? I know it’s not really my style, but—” He shrugged. “Figured I’d give it a go.”

Hop had to roll his eyes, trying to resist the urge to laugh at him. “What style? You never had a style to begin with.”

“Ouch, Hop.” And Leon just looked so genuinely taken aback by Hop’s joke insult that he couldn’t help but double over and laugh.

Holy hell, he _missed_ this. Hop felt like he hadn’t smiled in months since Leon had been gone, but now that he was back, his jaw was aching from smiling so much, just from being around him for ten minutes. It was probably lame to consider his brother his best friend, but Hop didn’t care. Leon was just as much his friend as his big brother, and Hop hated to admit that he got lonely without him, even lonely to the point that simply talking with him over the phone couldn’t stave off those sad feelings, but Hop could feel that all melting away as the pair sat giggling and joking, catching up until Mum called them down for breakfast.

* * *

“Hop, how do you feel about going camping?”

The pair had retreated to Hop’s room for the remainder of the afternoon, both huddled around Hop’s television as they played video games on the Switch. For the most part, Hop had been doing an excellent job at kicking Leon’s ass, but as the fanfare died down and he went to start up another game, the question made Hop stop and glance over beside him where Leon was sitting cross-legged. He had one arm propped up on his knee, palm supporting his chin, his other lazily clutching onto the controller, but he gave Hop a soft smile as he awaited his answer.

“Camping?” Hop shrugged. “Sounds fine with me, but are you sure you don’t want to just sleep in your bed tonight? You’ve had a long trip.” It would only make him feel guilty if he took up all of Leon’s time today just for his brother to pack their bags and set up base in the backyard. The least he could do to ease some of his brother’s baggage was let the poor guy sleep in his own bed for once.

Leon waved off Hop’s question with a small laugh through his nose. “Nonsense. Camping was always fun as kids, right? I mean—we only got to do it in the living room in front of the telly, but I’m talking about _real_ camping.”

Eyes glued back to the television as he sorted through menus, Hop perked up a bit. “Real camping? You mean like going to the backyard?” And the laugh Leon made caused Hop to tear his gaze from the TV to face his brother.

He’d thrown his head back like it was absolutely hilarious, but Hop only arched his eyebrows in confusion, as he wasn’t sure any other way they could go camping other than outside. Mum had let them camp out in the backyard a few times already, but that was only after Hop got a bit older where Leon could protect him should anything happen (and honestly nothing bad ever really happened in Postwick), but Mum always felt better if Leon was with Hop so the pair could look out for each other.

Setting his controller to the ground, Leon leaned his whole body closer to Hop then, his eyes lighting up with his giant smile. Hop instinctually gravitated backward when his brother got so close, he was almost invading his personal space, but he didn’t bother to say anything. “I mean—going to the wild. _Real_ camping, Hop. Just us and a tent, facing off against the elements. You’ve been wanting to take part in the gym challenge, right?”

At that, Hop’s entire demeanor changed from confusion to excitement. He actually rose from his spot on the floor until he was on his knees, now leaning back into Leon until they were so close, he could feel the breath from his nose hit his face, but Hop’s heart was pounding—his stomach churning with nerves. “Y-yeah!”

Leon grinned. “Then let’s go! It’ll give you some experience for what the gym challenge is going to be like. And—I could catch a Pokémon for you. Any kind that you want! Your first Pokémon—how’d you like that, Hop?”

Holy fuck—Hop swore his heart stopped in that moment and he blacked out. It hit him so hard that he sank back down until he was sitting on his knees, his chest about to burst with the joy that was coursing through his entire body. The look on his face must have said it all, because Leon threw his head back and let out another hearty laugh, but Hop’s hands were trembling, and the smile on his own face couldn’t have been wider if it tried. “Y-you mean it, Lee?”

“Of course, I do, Hopscotch!” He ruffled his hair, causing Hop to let out a choked giggle. “I still have to ask Mum, but I’m sure she’d be on board with it. I know it’s way too early for you to start the challenge, but it’ll give you some good practice having your own Pokémon, right? You can start training up and learning the basics.”

At that point, Hop’s heart was beating so hard, he was sure it was about to burst right through his chest, but all he could see were stars through his eyes then, with a lingering thought in the back of his head that he quickly opened his mouth to spew out. “Does this mean you’re going to endorse me for the gym challenge?”

The moment Leon’s face fell, so did Hop’s excitement. His brother’s wide grin fell down to a sheepish smile, his once big and sparkling eyes trailing off to the spot on the floor when he avoided eye contact with Hop.

Well fuck—that was a big fat no. Even Hop could tell that much, but as his disappointment was about to set in, Leon shrugged.

“I don’t…know if you’re quite ready for that yet, but.” He raised his gaze back to Hop, shrugging again. “We’ll see.”

It wasn’t a yes, but not a no either, so Hop still had some hope left. Maybe if Leon caught him a Pokémon and Hop proved what a great trainer he could be (he hadn’t watched hours and hours of footage from Leon’s matches for nothing after all), then his brother would see he was up to challenge and endorse him without question. That settled it. Hop clenched his fists, his determination and excitement bubbling up once again as he sat stewing in his own joy. He would show Leon—he’d _prove_ to him that Hop was ready for this.

Now the only thing left to do was convince Mum to let the pair go off to the wild for the night and camp out. It had been too long Leon had stopped by the house, so their mother probably wouldn’t want Hop hogging too much of his time (even though this had been his idea from the start).

But, before he knew it, Hop was packing his bags not even twenty minutes later. Mum had been overjoyed at the fact Leon wanted to take Hop off like that to give him some experience for what the gym challenge was going to be like, so Hop was more or less concerned with wondering what in the world he should pack. Just one night shouldn’t have called for too much baggage, but Hop still stuffed an extra set of clothes, his pajamas, his toothbrush, all the basic necessities into his bag while he ran around his room, making sure he had everything in order. Leon had more experience with things like this but Hop still wanted to make a good impression so to say, and by the time he was done packing, his travel pack was practically bursting at the seams. Better be prepared now than regret it later, anyway.

After slinging his bag across his shoulder, his knees buckling a bit at the weight, Hop made his way downstairs, Leon already at the front door waiting for him, having been playing on his phone while Hop took the past ten minutes to pack. As he approached, Leon lifted his attention from his phone to Hop and gave him a wide grin as he almost tripped down the last couple steps, the weight of his bag causing his legs to wobble.

“Need some help?” Leon offered, extending his hand out to him, but Hop brushed him off, finally making it down the stairs in one piece.

“Nah, I got it.” Though he wanted nothing more than for Leon to relieve the strain he’d put on himself, Hop was also too determined to prove he could handle this, even something as simple as his own baggage. He wasn’t a little kid anymore—he was ready to take on the gym challenge and prove to Leon he could be just as strong, just as good as any other trainer could be.

Giving him a small shrug, bending over to pick up his own set of bags, Leon turned toward the living room where Mum was currently seated, watching her soap operas. “We’re gone, Mum! Be back tomorrow!”

“Okay, you boys have fun!”

Hop gave her a wave, even though she couldn’t see it from the entryway, he did it anyway. “Bye, Mum!”

His excitement had been building this entire time and once Leon finally opened that door, the afternoon humidity hitting him straight in the face, there was nothing Hop could do to stifle the huge grin that plastered on his face. After all, Leon was going to catch him his very first Pokémon, and he could not _wait_ to prove to his brother how ready he was for the challenge. Maybe he’d even give him a practice round and let Hop go up against Charizard, though he grimaced at the idea of his first partner getting decimated like that. Best to leave that for the final battle, right? Once Hop proved himself in the challenge, he could let loose during the championship match and give Leon a run for his money.

The whole way toward the outskirts of Motostoke, the two brothers chatted about nonsensical stuff during the train ride over. They could have just flown there on Charizard, but Leon wanted to take the scenic route, and Hop couldn’t blame him. It’d give them time to sit and talk for a while (and time for Hop to set his heavy ass bag down that he was pretending wasn’t winding him, but starting to fail with every passing second), and Hop would never complain about getting to spend more time with Leon like this. It wasn’t often Hop got out, and while he and his mother traveled to Wedgehurst from time to time for groceries, even to Motostoke for more extensive shopping, it wasn’t the same.

Hop felt embarrassed Leon was really his only friend, but ever since that girl moved in next door, he’d been hanging out with her more and more. She seemed shy when they first came over to introduce themselves, and Hop honestly wasn’t really interested in her, but as the days waned on, he decided he was being a bit rude, not to mention antisocial, and decided to at least give her a chance. They’d hung out a few times, and once he’d gotten her to come out of her shell, she really was a sweet person, and seemed just as lost as he was in the friend department, but while Hop enjoyed her company, it was nowhere near comparable to Leon’s.

Nobody really understood him and his brother’s sense of humor. Hop could joke around with Leon in a way he couldn’t with other people, and while he felt childish calling Leon his best friend, it wasn’t a lie either. Still, Hop was overjoyed to be out like this, and his heart was pounding at the idea Leon was about to get him his own Pokémon. He kept glancing off into space anytime he’d see a wild one out of view of the train window, not sure which one he should get. It would probably be better to focus on a battle strategy now and get him a well-balanced partner that was easier to train. Once he started his challenge, he could away catch his own after that point, as he’d have much more knowledge on the matter and would know how to pick his battles by that time.

It was after midday by the time the pair arrived in the outskirts. The sun was slowly dipping from the highest point in the sky, the humidity absolutely miserable, but Hop didn’t give a damn by that point. He’d come prepared, not just with a bunch of shit stuffed into his bag, but already knowing which partner Pokémon he wanted Leon to catch for him after having studied the few he could see out the train window. A few trainers were littered here and there, but with things not having picked up for the challenge just yet, the wild area was pretty scarce when it came to actual people this time of year. Once the challengers started coming from all over to take part, the wild would be a lot more congested with trainers all over the place, but for now—

Hop inhaled, the summer air wafting into his lungs and staving some of the nervous tingles in his stomach. Now, he was going to soak up every last bit of training his brother could offer him. If the champion himself was going to give him pointers, Hop sure as fuck wasn’t about to squander it. If he had brought a pad and pencil with him, he’d probably be jotting down notes right about now. 

Leon whipped his head toward him as they crossed the fencing that led them out into the wild, but just as he opened his mouth to say something, Hop beat him to it. 

Before he could stop himself, Hop blurted out, “I WANT A STEEL TYPE!” his face gushing heat at the realization he’d gotten carried away, his excitement speaking for him, but before his cheeks could get too red, Leon only threw his head back and laughed. 

“I like your enthusiasm, Hop! But maybe we should scout around for a place to set up camp first. Don’t want to be scampering around in the dark, after all.”

Hop nodded. Of course, of course, setting up base came first. Geez, he really was a rookie at this, but as Leon took off ahead of him, Hop hoisted his bag over his shoulder, trying not to grunt at the weight, before following after his brother. 

* * *

The sun was still bearing down on the pair by the time they found a good spot to camp. Leon insisted they camp near Motostoke, just in case something happened, and they needed to make a quick exit toward the city, but with Charizard being with them, something like that shouldn’t have happened. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to stay prepared. The two brothers had pitched Leon’s tent near the abandoned tower just a ways away from the entrance to the city, but once they were done, Hop all but bounded away, having been eying a few wild Pokémon that entire time, and he’d already picked out one he wanted. 

Before Leon could even open his mouth to ask him, Hop gripped his brother by his shirt, pointing off to a stray Mawile that was wandering around nearby and gave his brother a wide grin. “That one! I want that one!”

Leon nodded. “Alright, Hop, whatever you want.”

Excitement spilled down into his stomach until Hop thought he would burst and the grin on his face couldn’t have gotten wider if it tried as he watched his brother stride on ahead, already pulling Charizard’s poké ball from his belt. In seconds flat, Leon had gone up against the surprised Mawile, but there was absolutely no chance for the poor thing. Charizard had an unfair advantage against it and Hop watched slack jawed as his brother threw a ball, catching it in no time flat. 

With a triumphant grin, Leon sauntered back over where Hop had been standing near their tent and handed off the poké ball to him. Cradling it in his hands like it was a priceless artifact, Hop held it close to him, not believing he finally had his own Pokémon partner. After so many years of wanting and wishing for this moment, it was finally happening, and he couldn’t contain himself. 

Before he could stop himself, Hop flung his arms around Leon’s waist, trapping his brother in a tight hug. It was embarrassing to admit he was close to tears, but he was. “Thank you, Lee! I’ll take good care of it! Let’s have a battle right now!”

At that, Leon ruffled his hair before letting out a loud laugh. “Slow down, Hopscotch, I don’t think your poor partner is quite ready for that. You don’t want to exhaust him so soon, do you?”

Well...no. Feeling rather foolish for getting ahead of himself, Hop quickly unraveled his arms from around Leon, his cheeks heated while he continued holding onto the ball like it would break if he wasn’t careful. “S-sorry… I’m just excited.”

Leon nodded. “I know you are, Hop, but why don’t you take the rest of the evening to get to know him a little? We can make some curry and you can spend some quality time together before we start talking about battles and whatnot.”

It wasn’t ideal, as Hop was raring to go _right this second_ , practically itching in his skin to show his brother he possessed the skills good enough to take him on in battle, but Hop took a step back, defeated, though that didn’t mean he was about to give up. Leon wasn’t the champion for nothing, so with a weighted sigh, he nodded. Better to listen to his brother when he was offering him advice now than bite off more than he could chew. 

“Okay…” 

Again, Leon ruffled his hair, shooting him a grin. “Come on, don’t look so sad. We’ll battle tomorrow, okay? Just take the time you have now to get acquainted with him. Your partner isn’t just for battling, you have to take care of him too.”

Time seemed to pass by in a blur then. The boys wandered around for the most part then while the sun was just starting to set, Hop having taken his Mawile out to spend a bit of time with him, but not allowed to actually battle with it yet. Even though he was antsy to get going and prove to Leon how good he could be, he understood not wanting to overwhelm his new partner so soon, but Hop was impatient. It felt like if Leon didn’t endorse him for the challenge _right this second_ , he was going to lose the opportunity forever, and it honestly grated on him the tiniest bit that Leon didn’t seem as enthused about the challenge as Hop was. 

The thought continued to plague him throughout the day, even long after the sunset, the humidity dying down where it was much cooler that night, and Hop sat around the campfire they’d made as Leon pulled out a pot to start making dinner. His Mawile sat next to him, having been rather standoffish that whole day, and Hop could tell he didn’t really like him that much, but if nothing else, Hop was determined to get his new partner to come around one way or another. 

“Hey, Lee?” Hop couldn’t help but voice his concerns as Leon set the pot over the fire, already pouring ingredients in to begin cooking. He perked up at the sound of Hop’s voice. 

“Hmm?” 

Hop bit his lip, hoping he wasn’t about to upset Leon with his question, but it was bothering the hell out of him and he couldn’t help but say something. “After this, once me and Mawile prove to you how good I am, do you think you’d be willing to endorse me then?”

It was so subtle Hop almost didn’t catch it, but he watched as his brother paused for a split moment, the expression on his face flashing to one of stilted silence. It was only a moment, that split moment Hop caught the change in his demeanor before he continued stirring ingredients into the fire like nothing happened. “Ah—I already told you we’d see.” He offered him a smile, though despite it, Hop could tell it wasn’t sincere at all. That was Leon’s fake smile, the one he only used when he was trying to ward off an unpleasant situation or get a crazy fan to back off. 

It might have fooled his fans and the paparazzi, but Hop had been around him too long to know there was something he wasn’t telling him when he smiled like that. It wasn’t like Leon to withhold information from him, but Hop couldn't help to get defensive at the sight of it. “What does that mean ‘we’ll see’? It’s a simple yes or no question.”

Once the pot was full, Leon handed a fan to Hop to help feed the flames as the fire brought the water to a boil. “It means just that, Hop. We’ll see. I can’t just endorse anybody, and the challenge doesn’t start for a whole month.” That fake smile on his face was doing nothing to ease Hop’s already frazzled nerves and honestly, it was actually starting to annoy him. Why was Leon giving him the run around like this? He knew how much this meant to him, he knew how excited Hop was to take on the challenge, because he wanted nothing more than to face off against him on the pitch one day. 

Didn’t Leon believe in him? Did he think he would fail? Hop bit his lip, trying not to let his emotions speak out of line, but it was getting difficult the longer he stood there staring at that stupid fake smile on Leon’s face. The least his brother could do was stop bullshitting him and just tell him the truth. “But I’m not just _anybody_ , I’m your brother.”

The water had come to a roaring boil before Leon looked across the pot at him where Hop sat on his haunches, fanning the flame as it grew. He gave him what Hop could only define as a pitying look. “I know that, Hop. You’d be the first person I’d endorse, believe me, but…” He trailed off, eyes down casting as he avoided eye contact. “I just don’t think you’re ready.”

Hop opened his mouth to protest, but whatever retort he could have hoped to come back with fell flat and he closed his mouth, settling back down on his bottom where he crossed his legs. Mawile looked over at him from where he’d wandered off across the way, giving him a rather bored glance before he scampered off near the tent, apparently more invested in whatever it was that was so interesting over there, but Hop had all but stopped paying attention to it. He watched as his brother continued stirring the pot, Hop having rested his chin in his palm, fanning whenever the flame died down. 

After several moments of silence between them, Leon finally let out a sigh, letting the ladle rest inside the pot before he crossed to the other side where Hop was m, and sank down to the ground next to him. Wrapping his arm around him, he pulled Hop close, trapping him in a sort of half hug. “Hop, I’m not trying to upset you on purpose. I know you’re excited about the gym challenge and I want you to apply for it and have fun, I really do.” 

Those words were meant to be encouraging, or maybe comforting, but Hop could hear the underlying tone of his brother’s voice, the way he said it as though reciting a script rather than saying it with any actual feeling. 

He just didn’t believe in him. Hop could tell. He didn’t have to say a damn word. 

“I just—Hop, I’m _worried_ about you.” Tightening his hug, Leon rested his cheek on top of Hop’s head as he pulled him closer, until Hop was all but flattened up against him. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

“I’m not…” Feeling a bit smothered by Leon’s overbearing hug, but letting out a sigh of resignation instead, Hop closed his eyes, having all but stopped fanning the fire as the two sat huddled down next to it. “I’m not a little kid anymore, Lee. I can take care of myself.”

At that, Leon let out a small laugh through his nose, and Hop could feel him nuzzle his face into his hair somewhat. “You’re fourteen.”

“Your point?”

“That _is_ my point.” The little laugh Leon made—Hop couldn’t help but stifle a grin of his own. With Leon having his arm wrapped around him, giving him a tight hug like this, he knew his brother cared about him and was just being overprotective, but Hop knew he was ready for this. If push came to shove, he could take care of himself. Leon wasn’t always going to be there for him, and he knew that, but he just wanted to prove that he wasn’t some scared little kid always needing rescuing or something. 

Hop could handle himself. 

It was a moment too long then that Hop realized Leon was still holding onto him, and when he could hear his brother let out a sigh of contentment, his warm breath flitting over Hop’s hair and tickling slightly, Hop snapped back to reality. “Uh, Lee, you can let go now.”

Instead of releasing the hug, Leon only pulled him tighter, and Hop didn’t expect the next question to come out his mouth. “Hop, you’d never hate me, right?”

The fuck—where did _that_ come from? A bit confused, not sure he understood why Leon asked him that out of the blue, Hop darted his gaze over toward him. “No—why are you asking me that? Of course, I could never hate you.”

Leon nodded, pulling Hop so close he was about to wind up in his lap if he didn’t stop tugging him closer and closer in the hug, but he wasn’t used to his older brother being so clingy like this. “You know I love you, right?”

Now Hop nodded, his instincts being to push away as his brother only nuzzled against his hair again. They should probably be watching the pot right about now, but Hop was starting to get a little uncomfortable having Leon hold onto him like this. He really was about to be straight up sitting in his lap as Leon wasn’t letting up at all, and Hop was just shy of shoving him off, but he didn’t. There was something about the way he held onto him, how close they were, Hop couldn’t figure out why it made him nervous so instead, he rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help the small smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. “I know, Lee. I love you too.” 

“Okay.” With a bit of hesitation, Leon loosened his hold around Hop somewhat, and he was about to crawl away from Leon and focus on the pot, but Leon suddenly leaned down next to his face, giving Hop a wide grin. “How about giving your poor brother a kiss?” Without waiting for Hop to respond, he puckered his mouth, leaning in while making smooching noises and Hop couldn’t help but burst out laughing, shoving him against the chest when he did so. 

“Oh, come _on_ , Lee!” As he started flailing, just short of screaming with laughter as Leon made those over the top sounds, he noticed Leon had wrapped his arm around his waist again, effectively pulling Hop into his lap as he continued moving toward him, acting as though he were about to kiss him. “That’s so gross! I’m not a little kid anymore!”

“Kissing isn’t gross, Hopscotch.” Leon shrugged, but Hop could see the smile he was trying to stifle—trying and failing that is. He always did over the top stupid stuff like this in order to cheer up Hop and hey, it worked, as Hop was giggling, flailing out and pushing against Leon’s chest. His brother could be so dumb sometimes, but Hop supposed he couldn’t fault him for trying to make peace with him. Of course, he couldn’t stay mad at Leon over something so stupid, and he knew his brother was only worried for his well-being and wanted what was best for him. He couldn’t fault him for that. 

“Hey, Hop.” Leaning off a bit, having unraveled his arms from around Hop who could finally climb out of his lap, reaching down to pick his fan back up, Leon grabbed the ladle from the pot to stir it once again while Hop fanned. 

Hop perked up. “Yeah?”

Steam wafted from the pot as Leon stirred for a few silent seconds, causing Hop to glance back over at him in expectancy when he didn’t reply right away, but Leon had a rather serious expression on his face then, his smile having softened, but Hop could see in his eyes, even from where he sat, his brother was deep in thought. Just when he was about to ask what was wrong, Leon turned to him, eyes lidded, his smile almost strained now, almost dropping down to that fake _everything is fine_ smile, but the look he gave Hop was genuine, he could tell. 

“I have something I want to tell you. It’s very important, but…” He swallowed, gaze trailing off to the side as though he were too embarrassed to look straight at Hop, but now Hop was leaned forward, wondering what could cause Leon to grow so serious all of a sudden. 

Hop waited patiently for his brother to continue, but when he didn’t, he inched closer to him, until he was almost touching him. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just…” Leon closed his eyes, and Hop could see a tinge of blush grow on his cheeks then, confusing him all the more, but before he could ask him what was up, Leon shook his head. “I-I’ll tell you later. Let’s eat.”

“Okay…” 

It wasn’t like Leon to stumble over his words like this, and it only fueled Hop’s curiosity for what could be so super important, but he put it on the back burner as the pair gathered their plates full of curry, Leon filling one to the brim for Charizard and Hop giving one to Mawile who was still being standoffish, taking his meal closer to the tent away from everyone. Well, he couldn't really blame his new partner for not wanting to be social, so Hop gave him his space as he and Leon chatted about this and that, the moon soon climbing high in the sky and washing the whole area in a soothing glow. It reflected off the water from the lake and by the time they had everything cleaned up, Hop was ready to change into his pajamas and hit the hay. 

After putting their Pokémon back into their respective poke balls, Leon dug out the sleeping bags and whatnot to fix up the inside of the tent while Hop changed his clothes, making his way toward the river’s edge to wash up what he could. It wasn’t as hot as it had been when the sun was out, but Hop still dressed in a pair of boxers and a thin tank top, knowing if he was going to be sharing a tent with Leon, their body heat would probably work against them and make it even more hot than it was. By the time Hop made it back from washing up, Leon had finished setting out their sleeping bags and it was then that Hop noticed—there was only one blanket. 

Oh shit—Hop grimaced when he realized he totally forgot to bring his own sleeping bag. Fuck. Here he was, trying his hardest to be prepared, and he forgot some of the most basic necessities. His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Leon caught his eye as he stared down at what was going to be their bed tonight. 

“Everything okay, Hop?”

Hop sighed, feeling embarrassed he’d forgotten so simple as his sleeping gear. “Yeah. Just forgot to bring my sleeping bag.”

Leon shrugged, looking unbothered. “We can share mine. It’s big enough.”

“Yeah, but it’s gonna be so hot. I might just sleep outside of it, if that’s okay.”

Leon made a little laugh through his nose, already pulling back the covers as he’d dressed down for bed while Hop had been busy washing up. “It’s not _that_ hot.”

“Whatever you say.” Deciding to drop the matter, Hop climbed in next to Leon, settling down on his bottom as he pushed his travel bag to the corner of the tent to get it out of the way. A little lantern Leon had pulled out was their only source of light, and Hop settled down on top of his side of the sleeping bag, Leon taking up more room on his end as he pulled an extra blanket from his bag. While his brother was busy unraveling the blanket and smoothing it out, Hop crossed his legs, watching Leon for a few seconds before he decided to ask, “So, what was so important you wanted to talk about earlier?”

At that, Leon froze completely, and Hop could see a look drown his face that could only be summed up as _oh fuck._ The small tinge of blush returned, and Hop leaned forward as he awaited the moment Leon spilled the beans. What was the big secret? Was there a big secret? It couldn’t have been _that_ important. Unless Leon was about to confess he had murdered someone or something equally as extreme as that. 

“U-umm…” Leon mumbled his words, fumbling over them, his hands that were clutching his blanket now trembling slightly. 

Seeing his brother turn into a withdrawn mess like this only worried Hop. It wasn’t like Leon to be so reserved about something, as he was the charismatic, bombastic champion, always camera ready for any instance, always appearing so confident, so seeing his usually optimistic, sometimes theatrical to a fault brother cave into himself threw Hop for a loop. Leaning forward a bit more, this time with more concern, he reached out to touch Leon’s shoulder in reassurance, hoping to coax him into opening up about what was wrong. Obviously, it was bothering him, or else Leon wouldn’t be acting like this. 

“Lee, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Once he touched him, Leon’s blush only grew, until both his cheeks were red, but he finally glanced over toward him, and Hop could see the desperation in his eyes. Something must have been awfully wrong then—maybe Leon was in some sort of trouble, or maybe—

“Hop, you promise you won’t hate me?”

Hop’s heart pounded, as the longer Leon beat around the bush, the more anxious he grew that something awful had happened to his brother. Whatever it was, Hop’s imagination was going wild with a whole slew of bad things. “Lee, I could never hate you. What’s the matter? Did something happen?” 

Letting out a long sigh, Leon dropped the blanket completely before reaching up, draping his palm over Hop’s hand that he had clapped to his shoulder, and gave Hop the most pleading look he had ever seen him make before. “Hop, I love you.”

Hop nodded, waiting patiently, as long as Leon needed to tell him what was so important. “I love you too, Lee. You can tell me anything.”

“No, Hop—” Now Leon looked a bit frustrated, and scooted over on his legs until he was facing Hop with his whole body, until he was much closer to him. The tent may have been big enough to accommodate two people but Hop still felt dwarfed by him as even while they were sitting, Leon was taller than him. “Don’t misunderstand me. I mean that. I _love you._ ”

Again, Hop nodded, though with much more hesitance, his heart still pounding, neck prickling with nervous sweat for some reason. There was something about the utter desperation in Leon’s eyes, as though his brother were begging him through eye contact alone for something, but whatever it was, Hop wasn’t sure he fully understood. “I...love you too, Lee.”

This time, Leon’s sigh was more exasperated, and he reached up with his free hand to cover his face as though out of shame, as his blush grew and grew. “Hop.” He squeezed Hop’s hand in his own as he brought it down from his shoulder, now holding onto him like Hop might disappear. “I’m _in love with you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF NONCON UPSETS YOU there is A LOT OF HEAVY STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER for the love of god turn back now if you don't want to read that
> 
> if you are okay with that, then i wish you happy reading! thank you guys so much for your support! :D

All at once, it was like someone flicked a switch. One moment Hop was confused where his brother was going with this, wanting to be patient and understanding until he admitted whatever it was he wanted to admit, but at the confession—at that blatant confession, Hop swore someone turned off his brain. His whole body froze, the cold sweat prickling his neck as his brother held onto his hand, his opposite still covering his face, his reddening face as though he were some embarrassed school boy confessing to his first love, and Hop wasn’t sure if he was misunderstanding this entire thing, if Leon was playing some weird prank on him, or what in the hell his older brother was pulling by saying that, but judging by the way he was acting, Hop could tell he was sincere. 

He knew it, but he didn’t want to believe it. 

In a silence, an overly long awkward silence that felt so thick with tension, Hop swore he couldn’t even breathe after a certain point, he finally sucked in a breath, and pulled his hand away from Leon, his own cheeks feeling heated. “Wh...what…” was all he could manage to gasp out. 

He hadn’t heard that right. Right? 

Leon uncovered his face long enough for Hop to see that pleading expression in his eyes once again, and he felt his stomach drop at the sight of it. Oh fuck—he wasn’t for real, was he? This was a joke. It was just another one of Leon’s jokes he was taking too far. He didn’t mean _that kind of love._ He couldn’t. 

But his words only made Hop’s stomach flip all the more. “Hop, I’m serious. I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

“V-very funny, Lee…” It felt like all the blood had drained from his face until Hop felt light-headed, but his hands were shaking now. For his brother to play such a prank on him, it wasn’t very funny. Back at the campfire was one thing when he was over the top with it, but when he said something like that with that utmost genuine look on his face, while he looked as though he were begging Hop with every fiber of his being, he didn’t find it funny at all. Still, Hop was trembling, not sure why this was getting to him, but there was no way Leon was serious. He didn’t mean it. “It’s late. I’m going to bed.”

“Wait—Hop—” And when Leon reached out to grab him by the shoulders, pulling Hop so close to him, he shoved his face right up against his, Hop swore he forgot to breathe for a moment. He froze in Leon’s hold, heart pounding almost painfully against his chest as he could feel every breath Leon took against his face, and he all but seized up in shock. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

Hop opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to get the words to form, but failing miserably. No—fucking no, he didn’t believe him. What kind of sick joke was this supposed to be? It wasn’t like they had never joked around with one another and gotten overly clingy but Hop never thought Leon would take one of those jokes _this_ far. And to be so serious about it—what the fuck was wrong with him?

“L-Lee, stop kidding around. It’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking.” His grip on his shoulders tightened, until Hop almost winced. 

“Let go.” 

But he didn’t even appear to hear what Hop was saying anymore. Leon just gave him that pleading look again and again. “Hop, I love you. Please, believe me. Don’t you love me too? You just said you loved me.”

Having finally found the movement in his limbs, Hop reached out to push against his chest, trying to get him to let go of him, but Leon wasn’t budging. “Lee—the fuck kind of joke is this? I’m your brother!” Now his face was gushing heat at the realization of what he’d just said, the fact if Leon was even serious with this—if he was serious. Who could be serious about this? There was no way Leon was confessing his love to his own brother. That was insane, it was fucking insane, and Hop was done with this joke that Leon was taking way too far. It wasn’t funny. 

His brother only deflated somewhat, but still refused to let go of him. “I know that. I know you are, Hop, I’m sorry, I just—” He bit his bottom lip. “I-I thought—I-I thought maybe you’d feel the same.”

Feel the same? Hop loved his brother, he did, he’d already told him multiple times tonight that he loved him, but—

Hop’s face felt as though it were gushing heat from every pore available. But he didn’t love Leon like _this_. Not like Leon was insinuating. He kept waiting for Leon to pull the rug out from under his feet, yell gotcha and laugh about it, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t let go of his arms, he wouldn’t stop staring at Hop as though desperate for him to realize he was being truthful, but Hop couldn’t deal with this right now. There was no way Leon was confessing to him—no way his own brother was telling him he was in love with him. 

That was crazy. This was crazy. 

“Lee, I—” Again, he pushed against his chest to no avail, but couldn’t help how claustrophobic he was getting, just short of hyperventilating if Leon didn’t let off of him. He was too close, way too close in this enclosed space and Hop suddenly felt more trapped than he’d ever felt before, which shouldn’t have been happening with his brother. Leon made him feel safe. His brother was the one who would protect him, he knew that. But Hop gritted his teeth, eyes darting anywhere than Leon’s own, because he couldn't take that look on his face much longer. It was time to end this joke now, for fuck’s sake. “You’re my brother. I don’t love you like that.” He pulled against him. “Now let go, whatever prank you’re trying to pull, I’m sick of it.”

Then Leon’s grip on him suddenly tightened to the point Hop visibly winced at it when his brother pulled him closer to his face. “Hop, I’m not joking! Look—” And before Hop could say anything, before he could react, even blink—Leon pressed his mouth against his, and it was as though time stopped. 

Hop froze, his entire body falling lax in Leon’s hold, his brother gripping onto his shoulders with much more force than necessary, but he’d closed his eyes when he pushed his face into his, and Hop was left to stare straight ahead, his brain refusing to process all that was happening. Leon moaned into him, finally releasing one of his shoulders to reach behind his head and run his fingers through Hop’s short hair, cupping the back of his head to pull his face even closer, until there was no chance for Hop to pull away at all. Not that he could have even if he wanted to. 

He was frozen, even though it was happening, even though Leon was kissing him…

Kissing him. 

_Kissing him_ —his brother was kissing him—Leon was kissing him. Hop’s brain refused to process this. Leon was kissing him, pulling his face closer, the hand he’d had gripping his shoulder now looping around his waist to cradle his back and pull him so close that Hop was about to wind up in his lap again—but none of that mattered, because Leon was kissing him. 

Time was an abstract concept. Time didn’t exist. Hop’s whole world had come to a standstill when the shock had all but caused him to _stop_. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing by that point, but it wasn’t like it mattered. 

Leon kissed him as though he were starving for him, moaning into him, the sound vibrating against his own mouth, and the first thing that registered with Hop’s mind when he finally came to was—Leon was serious. His brother was kissing him, holding onto him, pulling him into his lap— _kissing him_ —and he was fucking serious. This wasn’t just some prank he was playing on him, Leon had gone so far as to kiss him, and Hop’s heart began to pound in his chest again, stomach churning as though someone had grabbed his entire body and yanked him upside down, and he feared for a moment he might actually throw up, but then Leon broke away from him, letting out a soft sigh as he did so, and when he opened his eyes, his gaze lidded, a look of serenity crossing his face, the blush now coating his cheeks, Hop could do nothing but shake like a leaf in his arms. 

When Leon smiled at him, giving him the smallest of chuckles, Hop’s throat tightened at the look on his face. It was no longer that desperate, pleading and begging expression, but his brother looked as though he were caught in a haze, as though he might drift off to sleep right there, and for some reason, it scared the shit out of Hop to see him make such a face, as though kissing him like that made him high. 

As he sat trembling in Leon’s arms, Hop’s mouth hung agape, his bottom lip quivering as he struggled to say something. Say _anything_. But the only word that managed to claw its way out of his throat was a horrified, quieted, “N-n-no…”

And that small sound was all it took for Leon to snap back, that look completely dropped from his face, as he pulled Hop closer, cradling him, and he arched his brow in desperation once more. “Hop—please don’t be scared. I’m not trying to scare you.”

Hop’s entire mouth was trembling when he forced it open. “Y-y-you’re d-doing a piss poor j-job…” And he’d never spoken to his brother like that before, but the fear that had coiled down in his stomach was taking root and his defensive mechanism in the face of danger was to act tough when he knew deep down, he wasn’t. He was scared—because what the fuck was Leon doing? This was a joke, but if it was a joke, then why wasn’t he letting up? 

Leon gripped him tighter, but even if Hop wanted, he couldn’t push away. He was shaking too much, his heart pounding, his breathing getting heavier and heavier, even though every voice in his head was screaming at him to shove Leon off and get the fuck out of the tent, he couldn’t will his body to follow through with it. He was stuck. He just wanted Leon to call this prank off already and let him go to sleep. Maybe in the morning when they both slept it off, he could yell at him for kissing him, even if it was just for a joke, but it was a joke gone too far. 

“I’m sorry, Hop. I’m not—I just…” Leon bit his lip, as though struggling to come up with the right words, but Hop was slowly coming out of his shock, and the numbness that was prevalent in his arms was slowly dying away in favor of him pushing against Leon’s chest to get away from him. “I promise you that I love you.”

“ _Lee_.” Hop sucked in a breath, trying to control his trembles and gain his composure, but it was downright impossible now. Nothing he did could calm his anxieties, and even his voice was shaking by this point, but he forced the words out despite it. “I-I don’t know what kind of game y-you’re playing, but it’s not funny. I-if you keep this up, I may as well catch a train in Motostoke back home.” His cheeks gushed, and he tried to glare at his brother, but just couldn’t muster the energy to do so. “I’m done with this prank. You s-shouldn’t joke with people a-about being in love with them—especially your brother.” 

Throughout his entire spill, Leon’s face only hardened until he was simply staring at Hop as though more confused than anything. “Hop, I wouldn’t joke about something like this. I’m completely serious—I promise I’m serious! I love you more than anything.”

“Shut up.” Cheeks gushing, finding his strength once again, Hop gave a harsh shove against Leon’s chest, enough that his brother jumped back from it, releasing his hold around Hop enough he tried to pull himself from his lap as he was practically straddling him, but the initial shock from being kissed had finally worn off and Hop found his annoyances bubbling up instead of the fear. “That doesn’t even make any sense.”

As he moved, Leon gripped his arm to keep him in place, and pulled him back, nullifying Hop’s efforts to climb out of his lap. “Why can’t you believe me?” His grip tightened. “I know I’m not around a lot. Work keeps me so busy, Hop, and—and I know this seems like it’s coming out of the blue, but I’ve been stewing in this for so long.” Leon’s cheeks burned red again, and Hop felt his stomach flip at the sight of it. By the look on his face alone, he was sincere. _Leon wasn’t lying_ , but Hop didn’t want to hear these words his brother was saying to him, because it was bullshit—there was no way he was in love with him. Even if he said it, even if he said it with every intention of it being the unabashed truth, there was no way this was the type of love that Leon meant. “I wanted to make today special for you, I know I blew it, but I felt if I didn’t say something now, I might lose you.” That pleading look again, the one that made Hop’s heart thump in his chest until cold sweat prickled his neck. “I’m not lying to you, Hop. I know I’m springing this on you all at once and I’m sorry, but it’s the truth, I swear to you. I love you, I’ve _always_ loved you, Hop.” And he leaned in, so quick Hop had no time to react, and gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek. “You mean the world to me, Hopscotch.”

The annoyances Hop could feel bubbling inside his gut were causing his stomach to cramp and he was at a loss for words. More shock must have set in, because now he wasn’t even shivering anymore. He had all but frozen in Leon’s arms, even as his brother kissed his cheek, Hop couldn’t feel the heat anymore. All he could do was stare into his brother’s eyes, his brain refusing to process any of what was happening. 

It wasn’t real. 

This wasn’t real. Leon wasn’t saying all these things to him, tossing out love confessions left and right like an idiot—he was just playing a joke—he was just messing with him—he was just kissing him because he was messing with him—he was just—

“Y-you’re serious…” Hop swallowed, barely registering with himself that he said anything at all, his throat so tight that he almost choked on it, but his mouth hung open while Leon continued to cling to him. “Y-you’re...fucking _serious_ , aren’t you?” He couldn’t believe it, _please, fuck_ , just let Leon stop this absurd prank before Hop went insane. 

But Leon gave a keen nod, cementing in the fact _even more_ that Hop was fucked, and he could only sit there in horrified silence when Leon reached up to tousle some of his hair behind his ear, as though attempting to soothe his worries, but—Hop didn’t even feel it—he was too numb. Too frozen. Leon had confessed to him, kissed him, and was playing with his hair, but Hop couldn’t feel any of it. 

“I’ve been struggling with this for so long, Hop. I wanted to make this more special than it was, but I’ll make it up to you. I never was good at conveying my feelings.”

 _That_ was the understatement of the fucking century.

“But…” He let a small, forced laugh through his nose as he continued playing with random locks of Hop’s hair, twirling it around his fingers, letting the edge of his nail come to Hop’s ear to stroke it, and Hop finally made the smallest of movements when he shivered at the touch, but he couldn’t even snap himself out of it long enough to push him off and run away. Every single one of his instincts was yelling at him to put as much distance between himself and Leon as possible, but for the life of him—Hop could not fucking move. “I’d never lie about loving you, Hop. I’d do anything for you. I just want you to feel as good as you make me feel. I was hoping you’d feel the same.”

He didn’t...he didn’t love Leon like this. He couldn’t. They were brothers—you weren’t supposed to love your brother like this. Hop still couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. His brain was on standby, his body unmoving, even when he became aware of the fact that one of Leon’s hands had left him and had found the hem of his tank top, tugging it up enough to expose his navel, it was almost an afterthought by this point because he was still playing catch up with everything happening. 

“You were always so beautiful. I’ve been fantasizing about you for years, and it always made me so happy to see you during times like these when I’d get to come home.” He smiled, but Hop was lost in his own little world. His shirt was raised even further, until Leon placed his entire palm on his stomach, almost covering the entirety of it, but Hop couldn't stop staring straight ahead at the smile on his face. When did his brother’s once warm and welcoming smile become something so fraught with horror? He wasn’t supposed to be scared of him. “Work bogs me down, but you always pull me right back up, Hop. I daydreamed about ways to confess to you, going all out, you know? I thought I could send you flowers, or chocolates or something, but I knew you were shy about things like this. Bet I was your first kiss, right?” His hand was so warm against Hop’s bare stomach, and the only movement Hop was capable of then was a small gasp when the tips of Leon’s fingers grazed his nipples. 

_Move, you fucking idiot. **Move. This is dangerous—he’s going to hurt you—fucking move!**_

Hop was frozen. His muscles refused to obey. It was like someone had control of his entire body and was refusing to let him leave, but Hop couldn’t seem to snap out of it. It was the shock—it had to be the shock of it all. Hop’s body and mind hadn’t caught up yet, and he was still under the impression this was some horrible joke. This was all a bad dream he was having after eating a spicy bowl of curry that was not setting well with his stomach. 

But Leon was trying to pull his tank top off, and he wasn’t laughing. He smiled at Hop with a softness Hop wished he could say was reassuring, but it was only terrifying in every sense of the word. That smile was dangerous. 

“I’d be so happy if I was your first kiss, Hop.” 

His tank top was pulled over his head, Leon having manipulated his arms upward to get it off him, and the only reason Hop realized that fact was because of the feeling of his brother’s warm hands sliding up the curves of his body. He trailed his nails along his skin with delicate precision, touching Hop’s waist and stomach as though he were molding something breakable, like he was handling a priceless artifact. Leon’s eyes were lidded the entire time he dragged his palms across him, as though wanting to feel every inch of Hop he could, and the small smile that curled his mouth only caused Hop’s eyes to widen in horror. What the fuck was he doing? What the fuck did Leon think he was doing? He shouldn’t be touching him like this—he shouldn’t be confessing his love to Hop and pulling his clothes off and—

“It’s okay if you’re still embarrassed about stuff like this. I don’t expect you to leap into my arms—I mean, I don’t know _what_ I expected when I confessed to you anyway, maybe not as much shock on your end, but that’s okay, I’ll take all the time you need to get used to this. I’m always happy to spend time with you.” He stopped, his hands now cupped just underneath Hop’s nipples, just shy of touching them, but he shot Hop a wider smile. “I love you, Hop. Let me show you how good I can make you feel. I know you’re shy, and I won’t make you do anything to me—I wouldn’t dare do anything like that, but I want you to know how much I love you.” Leon kissed his cheek, Hop able to feel the moistness of his lips against his skin, and it burned. “Please, let me prove it to you—Hop, _sleep with me_.”

That was all it took, those simple words alone were all it took for Hop to snap back to reality. In one fell swoop, his body sprang back to life, his limbs moving before his brain could tell him what to do—and he reared his arm back, slapping Leon straight across the face with every bit of strength he could possibly afford to give. Obviously not expecting it, his brother was thrown off him for a second, releasing whatever hold he’d had, and Hop was scrambling out of his lap, finally catching up to how dangerous this situation was—because Leon was undressing him, he’d had his shirt off him—he _was touching him_ —Leon wanted to fuck him, his own brother wanted to have sex with him, he wanted—

The split moment Leon was thrown off was too short, and while Hop bounded off his lap, his brother recovered too quickly, and had him by the arms. Before Hop knew it, he was on his back, the ceiling of the tent in his vision, and Leon was trying to straddle him. 

Oh fuck— _he was serious_ —he was fucking serious—Leon was going to fuck him, his own brother was about to fuck him, Hop was about to—his mouth opened before he could stop himself, and Hop screamed, rearing his legs back and trying to kick Leon off before he could push his weight down on top of him where there would be no hope for him to get away. 

“Hop!” Leon had hold of both his wrists, awkwardly maneuvering himself on top as Hop attempted to kick him, managing to slam his heel into Leon’s stomach, but his brother only coughed at the impact, not fazed at all, still clutching his wrists and refusing to let go. “Hop, calm down! I’m not going to hurt you!”

“STOP, GET OFF ME!” He was practically sobbing as he screamed, as he kicked against Leon who had fit himself between his legs now, where Hop couldn’t close them, and when he felt his brother’s bulge press up against his crotch, he thought he was going to black out in shock. “L-LEE! LEE, _DON’T—PLEASE— **D-DON’T!**_ ” His own voice had climbed so much, Hop was chilled by the sound of his own high-pitched cries, and he could do nothing but lie there as Leon held him down, now fitted between his legs, holding Hop’s wrists firmly to the ground below, and Hop knew then he was absolutely fucked. He was fucked, he _was fucked_ —Leon was going to fuck him, his own brother was about to tear his clothes off and fuck him. _He was going to hurt him._

“Hop!” Again, Leon’s voice rang out, but through his own horrified sobs and gasps for air as though he were drowning, Hop barely heard it as he thrashed below him, trying to do anything to get Leon to loosen the hold he had on him so he could crawl away from him. “I’m _not_ going to hurt you!”

Thrashing his head from side to side, Hop only attempted to pull away from him again to no avail. He could no longer lift his legs up to try and kick him off. With Leon being pressed so far against him, there was little he could do but lie there and wait for the inevitable, but the horror that was clawing from his throat made him want to throw up at the sound of his own words, words he should not be saying, things he should _never_ be saying to his own brother. “STOP IT, LEE—I’M _NOT_ HAVING SEX WITH YOU!”

“Hop, this isn’t a bad thing, I’m just trying to prove my love to you!” The grip he had around his wrists only tightened, until Hop winced at the pain, slamming his eyes when Leon’s desperation seeped out in his own voice. “ _Just let me do this for you, Hop!_ ”

“GET OFF ME!”

“Hop—! _I LOVE YOU, LET ME PROVE IT TO YOU!_ ” 

One of Leon’s hands lifted from his wrists, but just as quickly grabbed hold of the elastic waistband of Hop’s boxers, and he pulled them down to his hips. 

Oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck_ , Hop’s heart was practically bursting from his chest, and he froze in initial shock the moment he felt the fabric be pulled down his thighs, almost exposing his crotch, but he attempted yet again to lift his legs and kick Leon off him. “Stop—Lee, _please!_ ” A pathetic sob gurgled out of the back of his throat, but there was nothing Hop could do to push Leon off him, and he knew it. He knew he was too small to have any hope of fighting off his brother, but he never imagined Leon would be using his strength against him like this, holding him down, pulling his clothes off, and Hop could do little but feebly reach out with his free hand, nab hold of Leon’s wrist as he continued pulling his boxers off, and try to claw at his skin. 

If Leon was going to do this—if his own brother was going to do this to him, then Hop would make it as fucking difficult as possible. 

The moment his nails dug into him, Leon winced, as Hop was actively trying to hurt him now, his instincts taking over to the point he was slapping at him, punching at his chest, doing whatever he could with his free hand in an effort to fight him off, but he may as well have been batting at the air, because even as he clawed at him, even as he hit him in the face, Leon wasn’t budging. He barely reacted to Hop’s attempts at all, and before he knew it, his boxers had been pulled off, leaving Hop completely naked below him, and it must have been the realization that his brother was ogling his dick, because the moment Hop saw his eyes glaze over in lust, Leon’s gaze vehemently focused on his crotch, Hop choked on a sob, fearful tears threatening to surface as he realized how powerless he was to stop his brother. 

And he was going to do it. He was actually going to do it. Leon wasn’t stopping, even through Hop’s meager efforts, even after he’d pummeled him with his fists, clawed at his arms to get him off, his brother was still going through with this, and Hop began shivering again, his mouth quivering when he tried a last ditch effort to beg him—plead with him, please, _please_ , he was his _brother_ , why was he doing this to him?

“L-L—Lee...” Hop shivered, Leon’s free hand coming back from discarding his boxers to cup the underside of his thigh where he felt his nails drag up the underside, tickling the area, but all Hop could do was shiver in disgust. “Pl-please, Lee…”

“You’re okay, Hop. I’m not going to hurt you. Just calm down, okay?” He smiled at him, a smile that was meant to be comforting, but Hop only flinched at the sight of it. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined seeing a smile like that on Leon’s face could make him feel so much despair and hopelessness at the mere sight of it. His chest caved, throat tightening as though someone were holding a noose around him, and he blinked the tears from his eyes as Leon’s hand threatened to reach around and grab hold of his dick, but he only teased him, dragging the pads of his fingers along his thighs and up the side of his hips, and it was almost agony having his brother torture him like that when Hop knew he was eventually going to fuck him. 

“L-Lee, please, I-I’m scared.” He shivered, his entire body reacting to Leon’s touches now when he was wracked with uncontrollable tremors. 

“Don’t be scared, baby, it’s just me. I won’t hurt you, Hop, I promise I’m going to be gentle.” He offered a small smile, one that did nothing to satiate Hop’s fears, but all he could do now was lie there and attempt to control his breathing that was so heavy it was making him lightheaded. “I know you’re shy and it’s okay. You’ve never done this before and I’m probably the first person ever to see you naked, right?”

Hop didn’t answer, but he was sure it was a rhetorical question. All he did was shiver as a response. 

“It’s okay to be nervous, but I’m going to prepare you. I’m not going to fuck you dry or anything, Hop. You deserve to be treated delicately, and that’s what I’m going to do. Don’t be scared.”

“Lee—” The tears that gathered in the corner of his eyes threatened to spill, but Hop blinked them away. “Lee, please— _please_ let me go. I-I-I d-don’t want to do this. I-I don’t _want_ to have sex with you.” 

He was hoping maybe, just maybe, his brother might spare him, he might tap into his sympathy and realize what he was doing was fucked up, that maybe if Hop were to iterate over and over again he didn’t want to do this, maybe Leon would come to his senses, climb off him, and take him back home. Because Hop knew he was fucked now, as much as he wanted to hope Leon wasn’t going to go through with this, the fact was Hop was naked below him, he was forced to spread his legs open for Leon to reach whatever he wanted, and the look in his brother’s eyes alone told him now there was no turning back, he was fully prepared to go through with it, but Leon wasn’t a monster. Leon would never do anything to hurt him. 

He wanted to think that, even now, Leon would snap out of it. 

But all his brother did was give him another soft smile before he reached up to cup the side of his cheek, stroking alongside his face causing Hop to flinch at the touch. “Don’t be scared, Hop. It’s going to feel good. You’ll love it.”

”Lee, I don’t _care_ —don’t do this.” He almost wanted to wail in desperation, but all he did was wince away from Leon’s touch as though he’d touched him with hot iron. “I wanna go home. Take me home, please.”

“You’re going to love it. I know you’re scared now, but just let me do this for you and you’ll understand. Once we do this, once I make love to you, you’ll understand what you mean to me, and it’ll _feel good_ too. It’s not going to hurt, I promise. I would never hurt you, you know that.” Another smile, and Hop couldn’t look him in the eye anymore. Hop set his sights on the ceiling, so at least he wouldn’t have to watch while this happened. Maybe he could trick himself into thinking it was someone else doing this—but Hop almost wanted to cry in frustration at how impossible that was. 

He didn’t want this—why the fuck couldn’t Leon see that? Couldn’t he see how frightened he was? Didn’t he care that Hop didn’t want to do this with him?

Why wouldn’t he stop?

“You’re going to be okay, Hop.”

It wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay. Hop’s chest tightened when Leon’s hands returned to spread open his thighs once again, when he gripped the underside of his knees to hoist him up enough Hop’s bottom was lifted off the ground only enough to give Leon access to whatever he wanted. 

Nothing was going to be okay. Not anymore. Not if Leon was going to sit there and do this to him after Hop had begged him not to.

“I love you, Hop. _I love you_.” The more he said that, the less Hop believed him. If Leon really loved him, he wouldn’t be doing this, he wouldn’t be ignoring Hop’s protests and blatant rejection, he wouldn’t be sitting between his legs, keeping Hop flat on his back as he invaded every bit of Hop’s space and body, all without giving two shits how Hop felt on the matter. _He didn’t fucking want this._

Hop slammed his eyes shut, even as Leon made a small movement below him, enough he felt him fumbling around for something, something that sounded as though Leon were rifling through a bag, and Hop could hear a bottle being popped open. Without Leon holding him down for the moment, Hop only lie there with his eyes closed, and whatever Leon was squeezing out of the bottle became obvious when his brother gripped underneath him once again to lift his thigh up, and Hop almost screamed when his fingers, now coated in lube, pressed up against the entrance of his ass. It was cold. 

Holy fuck—he was going through with it. Leon prodded at him, until he slowly, way too slowly, slid one finger inside, and Hop bucked up at the feeling of it, his back arching at the invasion. Why the fuck did Leon want this with him? How could his own brother sit there with that smile on his face, not realize how much he was scaring Hop, what a disgusting thing he was doing? Who in their right mind could _do this to their own sibling?_

“Shh.” Leon patted the side of his leg as he worked, curling his finger inside him to rub against his walls, and Hop thought he might pass out at the feeling alone. It didn’t feel good at all—whatever Leon was trying to do, Hop only felt exposed and invaded, clenching his teeth and grimacing at the feeling of Leon fingering him. “You’re okay, Hop. You’re doing so good. Just relax, I’m going to prepare you for as long as it takes until I know you’re ready.”

Why did he hate him? Why did Leon hate him so much that he was doing this to him, despite Hop’s protests, despite how he _begged him not to,_ and he was still doing it. He was still holding him down on the ground and pushing his fingers inside of him, rubbing against his walls, causing Hop to writhe below him as he choked back the urge to make an uncomfortable moan at the feeling of the cold substance being slathered all inside of him. 

What could he have done for Leon to hate him this much? Hop didn’t understand. He didn’t even know if he _wanted_ to understand, but he continued lying there, eyes slammed shut so he wouldn’t have to watch his brother do this to him. It was impossible to take his mind away and pretend it was someone else when Leon was quietly shushing him, patting his thigh in an effort to get him to calm down. It was failing miserably, but there wasn’t a damn thing Hop could do to stop him. He lay there, feeling used and disgusted when Leon inserted another finger into him, making him cringe, because while it didn’t hurt, he couldn’t get over the fact it was _Leon_ doing this to him. Leon. His own brother, his brother he looked up to for so long, the one person he trusted more than anything, and now he must have hated him to be doing something like this to him. From the way he was fingering him, from the low humming sound he was making, to the way he used his opposite hand to gently stroke the side of Hop’s thigh as though petting him, _Leon sounded like he was fucking enjoying it_. 

Hop didn’t understand. He just wanted to be anywhere but here, and he bit back the grunts of displeasure while Leon fingered him, his lube coated fingers pushed all the way to the knuckle. 

“You’re doing so good, Hop. It doesn’t hurt, right? I’m going to make sure it won’t hurt. I want you to feel good—that’s why I’m doing this.” 

_Shut up—stop talking—stop saying such horrible things in that tone of voice when you’re doing something like this._

Hop’s throat tightened until he choked on his own breath, not even sure if simply closing his eyes and allowing this to happen was all he could do. Leon was curling his fingers inside him, scissoring him back and forth, stretching his entrance to the point Hop could feel his efforts more clearly, and he almost bit the blood out of his bottom lip to keep from moaning. 

_Because it felt good._ This should not be feeling good. Leon should _not_ be making Hop feel something like this—making him want to moan against his will, rut up into him as he _wished_ he’d shove more fingers inside him, and Hop was fucking ashamed to be thinking this in the first place. Why did it have to feel this way? Why did Leon have to do something so horrible, but torture Hop with this good feeling at the same time? He should have just shoved his cock into him and gotten it over with if he was just going to hurt him. 

Hop dared to open his eyes, a thin line of tears falling down his face and into his hair. Just...why couldn’t it hurt, why was he doing this? Hop didn’t _want it to feel good._ His face gushed heat at the fact it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to moan at the feeling of Leon’s fingers stretching and preparing him, coating the lube inside him everywhere he could reach. It was not supposed to feel good. It was _supposed to hurt._

“That’s it, Hop, you’re doing so good, baby, I’m so proud of you. Just breathe, just relax. Your big brother will take good care of you.” 

“Lee, _please._ ” Hop wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. Leon was ruthless in the way he scissored his fingers inside, coating every last inch of Hop with the lube. Every stroke of his fingers against his inner walls made Hop shiver, and his own cock twitched at the feeling alone as he was stretched back and forth. If Leon didn’t stop, he was going to—

His brother made a small laugh through his nose, patting the side of his leg in reassurance, but it did nothing to quell Hop’s growing despair as he lay writhing underneath him. “Please what? You can say it feels good. Don’t be embarrassed. I’d be so happy to hear you say how good it feels.”

“ _Stop._ ” Hop wriggled below him, trying in a desperate attempt to pull away from him, but Leon gripped the underside of his thigh, dragging him back onto his fingers when he did so. “Lee, _please stop._ ”

“You don’t have to be so shy.”

 _He wasn’t shy, he was fucking disgusted_. Why couldn’t Leon see that? Why couldn’t his brother just understand what he was doing was horrible? This shouldn’t be happening, Hop shouldn’t be exposed below him like this— _why the fuck did Leon want to do this with him?_ It didn’t make any sense, Hop couldn’t accept Leon’s excuses that it was because he was in love with him. It wasn’t true. He was doing this because Hop did something wrong, he must have fucked up or made Leon mad, and he was taking that anger out on him. 

What had Hop done? What the fuck had he done to upset Leon this much? He couldn’t figure it out. 

The more Leon coated his insides with the lube, the more Hop could feel his body betraying him, because it _wasn’t supposed_ to feel this good. His face was coated with shameful heat, no doubt displaying his pleasure for Leon to see, but there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. His cock twitched when Leon curled his fingers inside, pressing up against that part of him that forced out an involuntary moan. Hop could do nothing to stop himself from growing hard at the feeling alone, and Leon chuckled above him, obviously enjoying himself way more than Hop was. 

“You’re doing great. See how good it feels? I told you I wouldn’t hurt you.” Then he could feel his brother shiver, his whole body quaking with it enough Hop could feel him between his legs, and it made his stomach churn with nausea. “Hop—holy _shit,_ you’re beautiful. Do you know that?” He gave the underside of his thigh a small squeeze, and Hop hated that he wished he would take his fingers out and touch his dick already. Why was he dragging this out? Why did Hop _want him to touch his cock?_ He was aching for it, and that was worse than anything, because Leon was only proving his point that he was enjoying it. 

Hop hated it. He hated it, he hated this with every inch of his body— _he hated this,_ but more than anything, he just wanted Leon to get it over with. Stop teasing him, stop torturing him so much and just _fuck him if that’s what he wanted._ Tears gathered at his eyes again, but Hop blinked them away. He wanted nothing more than to kick Leon away from him, push him off and get as fucking far from this tent as physically possible, but he rutted up against him instead, fucking himself on his fingers, _because he was a fucking slut._ Hop was about to scream at him to just do it and get it over with, but he gasped when Leon’s fingers withdrew, and he was overcome with a feeling of immediate emptiness. His brother had been teasing him this entire time and Hop was ashamed that he missed the feeling of it, but couldn’t help to hope this was the end when he knew damn well it wasn’t. 

What he didn’t expect was for Leon to hoist him up by his thighs, Hop slamming his eyes shut, because he had to be about ready to shove his cock in him _and it was going to hurt, Hop was scared, it would hurt—he was **going to hurt him—**_

But Leon bent over him then, still fitted between his legs, and Hop almost screamed in horror when he felt the hot breath of Leon’s mouth against his cock. Before he could stop himself, Hop halfway leaned up, pure terror coursing through him, because Leon couldn’t do this—he was his brother! Leon wasn’t about to— “Wait—Lee, don’t!”

“It’s okay, Hop.” His brother drew his eyes up and Hop had never felt so vulnerable under his brother’s stare before, but all he could do was flinch backward in some feeble attempt to get away. “I love you, I just want you to feel good.”

“This isn’t right.” A choked sob gurgled in his throat, but Hop swallowed it, his heart pounding so hard he thought he might pass out. “Lee, _please don’t do this._ ”

“What are you so afraid of?” He leaned back for a moment, one of his hands coming up to grip Hop’s cock by the base as he prepared to sink his mouth over it and Hop cringed more so at the fact he wanted to thrust up against him than pull away. What the fuck was wrong with him? “I won’t bite you. I’m not going to do anything like that.”

It wasn’t so much that Hop was afraid of Leon hurting him—but he didn’t _want_ it to feel good. This wasn’t something he should be doing with Leon, this wasn’t something that should be feeling good _with Leon._ He didn’t like him this way! He didn’t want to have sex with him—Hop’s lip quivered. 

Please. Someone help him. Leon—why wasn’t Leon stopping? How could he do this to him? Didn’t he love him? Didn’t he care? 

“Lee…” He shivered when Leon leaned down so close, he could feel his warm breath against his crotch, and he tried to gain his composure long enough to say a full sentence. It was so hard though. “L-Lee, I don’t _love you like this._ ” His face gushed heat at the thought alone, because he’d never thought of Leon as anyone other than his older brother, one of the best people in the world to him whom he looked up to, who would protect him if Hop was in trouble. He loved _that_ Leon, he did, but— “Th-this is something couples do…”

Leon shrugged. “We could be a couple, Hop.”

For a moment, Hop saw black in his vision and swore he passed out, because Leon said that without hesitating, so nonchalant as though it were the only logical conclusion, but Hop quickly came to his senses, shaking his head back and forth as he tried to wriggle away from Leon. His brother merely gripped hold of his thigh and pulled back. Every single time he would attempt to rear backward, all Leon had to do in order to null those attempts was grab hold of his thigh and slide him back toward his crotch. “I-I don’t _want_ to be a couple with you! Do you realize how insane that sounds?!” 

“Wait until we do this then you’ll understand, Hop.” Leon lowered his head once more, until Hop could feel the barest brush of his lips against his cock, and he froze, stomach churning at the feeling, but also wishing he could throw up when he wanted nothing more than to thrust up into his mouth to dull his aching need. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? “You’ll see how much I love you once we do this. Don’t be scared, Hop, I promise I’ll take good care of you. Just enjoy it.”

“I _can’t_ —” Before he could even finish that sentence, Leon encased his mouth over him causing Hop to gasp and buck up against him. The heat that covered his cock was overwhelming from the start and his face gushed with shame when he could feel Leon’s tongue drag up alongside his length. Hop lay flattened to the ground, Leon having propped him up by his hips once again as he took his entire dick in his mouth, and all Hop could do was stare straight up at the ceiling. Because this wasn’t happening—Leon would never do something like this to him. He’d never—this was some kind of sick, horrible, awful joke. 

An involuntary moan clawed its way from the back of his throat and Hop reached up to cover his own mouth, not wanting Leon to hear the sounds he was making, but also not wanting to hear that himself. How could he sit here and enjoy this? Why couldn’t he shut everything off, his body—his brain—everything so that he didn’t have to live with the fact he was _thrusting up into Leon’s mouth, because Hop wanted him to go harder._ He reached down with his free hand, gripping Leon by the roots of his hair and pulled, trying to yank his brother off him, but he lost his grip when Leon bobbed up and down his cock, causing Hop to rut into him to match the movement. 

Holy shit—he was actually moving with him. Hop was bucking up into him to make him go faster and Leon _had_ to know that. He had to realize what he was doing, but all Hop could do now was cover his own embarrassing sounds that escaped his mouth, slam his eyes shut, and grip hold of Leon’s hair as he lost himself. If he was an awful person for doing this, then so fucking be it, but he couldn’t take it anymore. It was painful how Leon had teased him and Hop just wanted to come, even if it had to be because of his own fucking brother sucking his cock—Hop was _disgusting_ , he was fucking disgusting and he kept thrusting into him, moaning at the feeling of Leon’s hot mouth around him, the way his tongue teased the head of his length before Leon sucked back down on him, keeping him steady with a hold on his legs. 

Hop was overstimulated and knew he was close. It was embarrassing how Leon had barely done anything, he _just_ started to suck him off and already Hop wanted to come. It was embarrassing it was so fucking embarrassing he couldn’t hold back, but as he gripped Leon’s hair between his fingers, squeezing for dear life, Hop couldn’t take it anymore. His orgasm peaked and he arched backward, thrusting as far as he could physically go into Leon’s mouth and the sensation of blacking out hit him all at once. His cum spurted out, hitting the back of Leon’s throat, and his brother only gagged for a moment before swallowing the entire load, but still, Hop thrust his hips up into him, pumping himself dry for every drop he could possibly give. Leon had overstimulated him so much before when he fingered him, it was almost insane how badly he ached for release, but now that it was out, now that Hop was exhausted, lost in the haze of orgasmic euphoria, he slouched backward, falling limp onto the floor of the tent, and every muscle in his body relaxed when the high started to die down. 

It never lasted long enough. Not even for something as fucked up as this, and while Hop lay there, eyes glazed from orgasm, his face gushing heat at the feeling tingling between his legs, his body having given out on him as it demanded to rest, he became aware of the fact Leon had leaned back over him. Pressing both palms on either side of Hop’s head, his brother loomed over his body before pressing down on him, and Hop thought for a split second that he was about to suffocate him, but Leon’s mouth was on his again, hands fisting into the back of his hair as he forced Hop’s lips open with his tongue, demanding entry, and Hop allowed it. Still lost in his haze, he opened his mouth and allowed Leon to shove his tongue against his teeth, he allowed Leon to kiss him, run his hands through the back of his hair as he got carried away, and was only halfway aware that Leon was bucking his hips up against his front. 

His brother was hard—Hop could feel it digging into his leg when he rutted into him, and his heart stopped, not able to focus on all that was happening at once. Leon continued kissing him as though he were starving for him, sliding his tongue over every available space in Hop’s mouth he could possibly reach, and Hop had slammed his eyes shut long ago, not wanting to watch his brother go at him like this. He grimaced at the fact Leon had just sucked him off, swallowed his cum, and he was kissing him—thereby tasting his own mess, and it made his face gush with shameful heat at it, but he couldn’t pull away. Hop was flattened to the floor, Leon on top of him, almost pressing his entire weight down, enough Hop was starting to struggle to breathe, and he really would pass out if Leon didn’t get off him and give him a chance to catch his fucking breath. 

Just before Hop could voice his concerns, tell Leon to get off him, his brother stopped, hands still fisting the back of his hair, but he leaned off him, and Hop dared to open his eyes, his vision blurry through the constant line of tears blocking his view, but he blinked them away and immediately wished he hadn’t. Leon was above him, now leaned off enough Hop wasn’t being squashed under his weight, and the look on his face—his reddened cheeks, his lidded, glazed eyes, the sigh he made when Hop glanced down to see his erection obvious through his pajama shorts, and the shock took over full fold. 

He was going to fuck him. Leon was going to fuck him, and there wasn’t a damn thing Hop could do to stop him. Leon was serious, he’d been serious from the very beginning, and Hop should have never come out here. He should have never agreed to go camping with him. How could have known Leon would do something like this to him? Did he even have a right to beg for help when he was too stupid to save himself? 

Where were the warning signs? Never in his life had Hop felt uncomfortable around his brother like this. Never had Hop had a reason to mistrust him, to fear him, to think any less of his perfect, wonderful, successful, amazing brother. 

And yet here he was, his brother pressing his erection against him, having just made out with him after sucking him off, after scissoring lube all inside of him, and Hop was _fucked_. Leon was going to have sex with him, and he choked on a sob that threatened to boil over, but the tears that had blurred his vision finally fell, until all Hop was doing anymore was crying at the inevitable fact his brother was about to put his cock into him. 

“Hop.” Reaching out toward his face, Leon cupped Hop’s cheek, dragging his thumb across where he smeared the tear streaks, but he offered him a gentle smile. “Please don’t cry, Hop. It felt good, didn’t it? You can say so—don’t be embarrassed. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You aren’t doing anything wrong, there’s nothing wrong with this.” A soft sigh escaped when Leon exhaled, dragging his thumb across Hop’s cheek to clear away another stray tear streak. “When people love each other, this is what they do. I just want you to know how much I love you, Hop. It’s not scary, it’s not bad. It’s a good thing.”

“I…” Swallowing, Hop wanted to look away from Leon, to focus on some portion of the tent behind his head, but his eyes were glued to Leon’s stare, and the lustful veil that his expression cast was enough to send shivers down Hop’s spine. His brother should _not_ be looking at him this way. This was bad—this entire situation was bad—why the fuck did Hop come here with him? He felt so fucking stupid having allowed himself to become trapped like this. There must have been warning signs before, there must have been something to tell him Leon was not to be trusted, but he was too stupid to notice it. He put Leon on too high a pedestal to ever think anything malicious of him. But he blinked more tears away, his body, now fully recovered from his high, feeling so weighed down it was almost like Hop had a bunch of rocks tied to his limbs. “Lee—I don’t love you like that. Please, let me go.” His eyes bore into Leon’s, begging, pleading with him, hoping Leon would see reason and stop this insane madness. “ _Lee, please._ I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Rather than responding straight away, Leon merely let out a soft, if not tired sigh before he straightened off Hop back into a sitting position. Still fitted between his legs, there was little Hop could do but lie there displayed in front of him when Leon maneuvered their positioning until he hoisted Hop up by his thighs, exposing him once again. With his erection bulging from his pants, Hop’s neck prickled with cold sweat when Leon pulled his pajama shorts down, and he was faced with the sight of his brother’s cock. Precum glistened at the tip, and Hop let out an involuntary gasp at the sight of it, his stomach flipping with horrified nausea. 

Scrambling back, Hop tried to gather himself, stand, and run like hell, but all Leon did was grab his leg to yank him back, his legs spread on either side of him, and Hop thought he was going to lose his fucking mind. “L-Lee, you can’t—y-you can’t do this to me—p-please _d-don’t!_ ” He was blubbering, the fear grabbing hold of him until he was shivering, until Hop was shaking so bad, he could no longer support himself with his limbs, when his body betrayed him, muscles too sore and exhausted to give him the strength to lean up and do something— _anything_ , until he was lying flat on his back, forcibly pressed up against Leon’s dick as his brother fit himself right against his entrance. 

It was happening—Leon was really doing this to him. His brother was about to fuck him—Hop was about to have sex with his brother—and he cried. Sucking in gulps of air like he was drowning, Hop broke down completely, sobbing, crying, the tears once again blurring his vision where he couldn’t see anymore, but he had reached back up with both hands to cover his face, not wanting to watch this disgusting thing happening to him. Because _Leon_ was doing this to him, and Hop had been so stupid to trust his brother, he’d been too stupid to think he was capable of things like this. 

Maybe Leon had always harbored this secret side, a side Hop never knew existed. Maybe his brother was always a fucking creep, but Hop was blinded by his notoriety, by his fame and glory that he couldn’t see his brother for who he truly was. 

“Hop.” His cock was pressed right against him, he could feel it. Hop had given up trying to fight, because there was no way out, he knew that. And Leon knew that too, even as he spoke to him in what was meant to be a soothing manner, it only sent a wave of absolute horror through Hop’s entire body to hear him speak like this, so calm and unfazed, as though nothing was wrong, as though he wasn’t holding Hop down and forcing him to have sex with him. “Hop, you’re going to be okay. I promise it won’t hurt. I won’t hurt you.” He gave a loving squeeze to the side of Hop’s thigh, but he flinched away from his touch, still covering his eyes, not able to handle seeing Leon’s face right now—not with that look of pure lust in his eyes. Lust meant for Hop when it shouldn’t have been. Lust for the one person he wasn’t supposed to be doing this with. “I love you, Hop. Everything will be alright. You’ll see—when we do this, you’ll see it’s nothing bad, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” His cock twitched against Hop’s bottom, and he could only choke on a cry of misery at the feeling of it. 

This was all his fault. This was all Hop’s fault. The only reason he felt so fucking disgusting is because he _was_ fucking disgusting. 

“I love you, Hop. I’m right here with you.” As if to reiterate, Leon released the hold on one of his thighs, reached over, and gently pried away one of Hop’s hands from his face, linking their fingers together before giving Hop a loving squeeze. All Hop could do was turn to face the wall of the tent, eyes slammed shut where he didn’t plan to open them again until this was all over. Leon lifted his hand to his mouth before giving his knuckles a soft kiss. “Your big brother’s got you, Hop. I won’t let go. It’ll be okay.”

It wasn’t okay. This wasn’t _fucking okay_ —

Hop had barely the time left to cringe before Leon slowly pushed his length into him, and Hop’s reaction was immediate. He was tensed, his entire body growing rigid at the invasion, and he clamped his teeth together when he hissed in pain, but it was the initial reaction, having expected Leon to simply shove it into him all the way to the hilt, but his brother was slow and deliberate, being as gentle as he was able, and Hop hated—fucking _hated_ —he hated it, _he hated it_ —because it hadn’t _hurt_. It wasn’t the white-hot pain he imagined it would be. It wasn’t as though his body was being split open by Leon’s eagerness, he wasn’t bleeding and sobbing from agony—it wasn’t any of those things. 

It felt _good_. 

Hop had been feeling empty ever since Leon stopped fingering him, but with his cock inside, he felt full, so full, as though a piece of himself had been missing, and Leon was returning it to him— _and he hated it._ Why wasn’t it hurting? Why wasn’t Leon covering his mouth to silence him while he took advantage of Hop’s weakness, using his full strength to force it onto him? 

Hop felt more tears well up, because this was so fucking messed up—he wished it would hurt, he wished his brother would just fuck him until he was crying in pain, because the pain would be so much better than this. The fact it felt good terrified him more than the pain ever would, because Hop couldn’t say Leon was cruel to him, he couldn’t blame him for hurting him if he took his time and was gentle. 

Hop sucked in air through his teeth when Leon slowly pulled out of him, still keeping a tight grip onto his hand as a solid reminder that he was right there with him, riding it out together. If Leon made him come again—what right did Hop have to say this was awful? If his body was going to betray him like this where it felt good, where every inch of Leon thrusting inside of him made his toes curl when he wanted nothing more than to match the movement with him and rut up into him, then it meant Hop was enjoying it. It meant he _wanted_ this. 

His chest tightened, stomach knotting when it cramped as he tensed up, because even though he was swallowing down the moans, trying his hardest not to move into Leon every time he pushed in and out, Hop couldn’t relax. It was taking every last ounce of his willpower not to break down and give in. 

He really would be responsible and disgusting if he allowed himself to enjoy what was happening to him. It wasn’t right. This wasn’t right. _Why couldn’t Leon just make it hurt?_ How fucked up was that Hop wanted the pain? Pain was so much better than this. So much better than enjoying sex with his own brother. 

Hop was fucking garbage. 

“H-Hop…” Leon’s breathy voice was like poison seeping into his mind and Hop cringed at the sound of his brother’s labored breathing, gasps of air and low moans—sounds he was never meant to hear him make. “You feel—y-you feel so good, baby. Just like I always imagined.”

Hop’s cheeks gushed with heat until he grew hot all over his entire body. He couldn’t imagine what Leon was feeling on his end, but he didn’t want to think about it. 

“I-I touch myself t-to you all the time. Sometimes even while we were talking on the phone—you probably never noticed.” Sucking in a gasp, Leon thrusted into him a bit too harshly, enough that Hop was rocked below him, and he wished he could cover his ears to keep from hearing these awful things. “B-but—” Leon chuckled, the sound low and vibrating from the back of his throat, causing a shiver to run down Hop’s spine. “The real thing is so much better. _Fuck…you feel just like I dreamed you would._ ” 

How long has Leon felt this way? How often were those innocent outings between the two something more for his brother? Hop’s stomach churned with nausea at the idea of Leon having been looking at him that entire time, the innocent touches and glances from the side—how much of it was actually innocent? How could Hop have possibly gone this long without realizing? Was he just fucking stupid? Was he really so stupid as to have never noticed? Not once?

How could he? 

When Leon’s movements increased, his thrusts becoming more and more eager, until Hop could feel him shoving his entire cock inside, he flinched at the sounds Leon was making, because how could he be enjoying this? But—Hop was enjoying it too. It didn’t hurt. Leon never hurt him, but he wanted to be anywhere than here, he _didn’t want to be doing something like this with his brother,_ but it was hard, it was so hard to hold back the moans, keep his eyes slammed shut, and try to block out the gasps and grunts Leon made as he pushed in and out of him. 

He never let go of his hand. Hop lay below him, rocked back and forth against the sleeping bag underneath him, and Leon never released him, only giving him a reassuring squeeze every so often while he fucked him, and Hop wasn’t even sure why he was bothering trying to take his mind away from this. There was no escape. There was no possible way for him to ignore what was happening, what Leon was doing to him, and his heart pounded in pure fear when he could feel himself getting hard, just from Leon’s cock alone. His brother hadn’t touched him yet, he’d already sucked him off, yet here Hop was, getting off to it. He wanted so bad to move with him, match Leon’s rhythm, because _he wasn’t going fucking fast enough_ , but he couldn’t. Hop couldn’t stoop so low to give in, but his resolve was crumbling the longer Leon fucked him. 

He just wanted to come. He wanted to come no matter what was happening, even if it was Leon doing this to him, Hop _wanted to come_ , he was getting there, that itching feeling creeping up until a moan escaped through his mouth and he could hear Leon laugh softly from above. 

“That’s it, Hop. You’re taking me so well. You can be as loud as you want, I don’t mind.” Taking the hand he’d been using to prop Hop’s thigh up, Leon reached over to him then, and he felt the smallest tug against his arm that he was using to cover his face. “Let me look at you.” Another tug, but Hop didn’t waver, didn’t dare open his eyes to watch this. He didn’t want to see Leon’s face while he was inside of him, he didn’t want to see what his eyes looked like, how clouded over they’d be while he was doing something so heinous. 

When Hop didn’t budge, even as Leon forced his arm away from his face, uncurling Hop’s fist until he’d linked their fingers together, Leon then took both Hop’s hands, placing them down on the ground next to his head before he bent over him. He could feel the way his own middle was curling into himself as he was forced to draw his legs back to match Leon’s new position, and his brother was all but lying on top of him. He pressed his mouth against Hop’s, never stopping his thrusting, Hop practically bent in half to accommodate his movements, and he hated— _fucking hated—_ how good it felt. With Leon on top of him, Hop worried he might suffocate him, but he didn’t press his weight, focusing on thrusting in and out of him, and Hop was rocked back and forth, his moans that were escaping more and more being muffled in Leon’s mouth as he kissed him. He shoved his tongue inside and Hop opened his mouth, wanting to come so bad, he was about to sob from how Leon was stimulating him by just fucking into him. He didn’t even have to touch him—how shameful was it that Hop wanted to sink down onto his cock as far as he could go? He wanted to tell Leon, beg him to go faster, fuck into him harder, as hard as he wanted, Hop didn’t care anymore. 

He was already fucking trash, so what the fuck did it matter? 

When Leon released one hand to reach up and nab a fistful of Hop’s hair, he actually did sob into his mouth then, the sound muffled through Leon’s eagerness. His brother licked his teeth, nibbling his bottom lip when he could—it was as invading as it was disgusting, and Hop wished he could throw him off, run as far away as he could possibly run. What he hated even more was how hard it was to resist the urge to reach up and cradle the back of Leon’s head while he kissed him. Hop wanted nothing more than to hold onto him, and he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why he wanted him to go faster, fuck him harder, he didn’t know why he wanted to kiss him back, grab his hair and shove his own tongue into his mouth, to get drunk off the sensations he was feeling all at once now. 

It was disgusting—Hop was _fucking disgusting and he didn’t want this._

His orgasm had been creeping the whole time, but with Leon pressed over him, his speed increased until Hop was bouncing back with every movement, kissing him so hard he feared he might not be able to catch his breath and pass out, Hop was close. He was so close to coming and that’s all he fucking cared about. Let him be trash, let him be garbage, but he was almost crying from the pain of just wanting to come and get it over with. He wanted that euphoric moment where everything was okay, and nothing was wrong more than anything right now. 

He didn’t want to think about having sex with Leon. He didn’t want to think how he was lying here and letting it happen. He didn’t want to have to face himself in the mirror later only to live with the guilt he had _enjoyed this._

Hop just didn’t want to exist. He wanted to black out, forget this entire thing ever happened, forget that Leon confessed his love, and go back to the way things were. But—

He opened his eyes, a thin line of tears spilling out when he gazed into Leon’s while they kissed. He should have never looked him in the eye, but it was too late now.

Nothing was going to be okay. He knew that. Everything was wrong, and it was all his fault. 

His brother smiled down at him, and he finally broke away from the kiss, untangling his hand from Hop’s to reach up and cup the side of his face. “I love you so much. You don’t know how happy you make me, Hop.” With an earnest thrust, Hop was bounced back, trying his hardest to hold back the urge to come. It was like he was trapped in a never-ending loop of wanting to come, but not wanting Leon to be the cause of it in the first place. There wasn’t anything he could do to fight it off, and he clenched his teeth as Leon rutted up into him, brushing against that spot that was causing Hop’s toes to curl. His brother leaned over to kiss his jaw, trailing a line down his neck until he sucked at his throat. “Are you close yet? You look like it. Don’t worry, Hop, I’ll hold off until you come—I want us to come together. It’ll feel so good if we come together.”

Hop was about to lose his mind, too many sensations happening at once—Leon’s mouth against his neck, sucking random spots here and there, scraping his teeth against him just enough that Hop flinched, but he’d kiss the spot immediately after, all the while never slowing down his rhythm. Leon fucked into him with conviction, Hop rocked back with every thrust he made making him see stars, because it shouldn’t have felt this good—he wasn’t even touching his dick for fuck’s sake, but Hop’s orgasm was built up, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he exploded. 

This entire mess would be over once he came—and Leon would be right. He could say Hop absolutely enjoyed this, because he was just shy of grabbing hold of Leon’s collar, pulling his face down, and kissing his brother. Hop wanted him to fuck him raw, he wanted Leon to bite the blood from his lip while he rode himself out on his cock, Hop wanted Leon to sink his teeth into his neck while he came all over himself. He wanted Leon to fill him up—fucking release every last goddamn drop of his cum inside of him. That way, he would know just how absolutely disgusting he was. Leon was only proving that right now, with Hop so high on the creep of orgasm that he didn’t care _what_ Leon did to him anymore. 

He wanted it to stop. But he also wished Leon would ruin him. He wanted to come so bad, but he also wanted Leon to scratch his face, shove him down to the ground, suffocate him with his weight until Hop drew his last breath. 

Leon moaned above him, Hop feeling his hot breath against his neck when his skin prickled at the warmth. “Do you like it, Hop? Y-you love it, don’t you? I-it’s okay, baby brother, you can tell your big brother how good it feels to have him inside you.” 

_Shut up, shut the fuck up_. Hop was batting tears out of his eyes as Leon kissed his neck, reaching down to grab hold of his hand once more until he had both Hop’s palms pressed right up against his own. After giving him a reassuring squeeze, he pulled back only enough to give Hop a final, fleeting kiss on the mouth, and Hop allowed it—he kissed back. He kissed back because he was so gone right now that nothing—fucking nothing mattered other than coming. He was already disgusting— _absolutely fucking disgusting_ , so what was the fucking point anymore?

Hop was lower than garbage, lower than dirt. 

“Don’t worry, Hop. I’ve got you. Big brother’s got you.”

That was it—Hop couldn’t hold off anymore. With Leon fucking into him with gusto, not letting up, never letting up, Hop hit his peak and bit back a moan of absolute pleasure when his cum spurted all over himself. He bucked back into Leon as he rode himself out, not able to help sinking down over his cock while his back arched, squeezing Leon’s hand as he hung on for dear life, and the moment he felt his own cum land onto his stomach, Leon bent over once more, kissing Hop when he did so. He fucked into him even harder, hands squeezing Hop’s so much he thought he might break his fingers if he wasn’t careful, but Leon grunted against his mouth, his hot breath pouring into him, when Hop could feel the cum—he fucking slammed his eyes shut again when he could feel _Leon’s cum explode inside of him and it was wonderful._ His brother let out an array of gasps and moans into his mouth, thrusting into him so hard to ride it out that Hop’s entire body was sliding on the ground. The only thing he could hold onto was Leon himself and the high made him want to black out when that beautiful itch was finally scratched. Hop let go of his inhibitions, orgasm dying, but in such a state of bliss that he fell limp to the ground as Leon rode himself out inside of him. With a final, harsh thrust, Leon’s breathing evened out into a heavy pant, and the both of them finally stopped moving. 

After what felt like hours of torment at the hands of his brother, it was finally over, and Hop was spent, lying motionless underneath Leon as he breathed, just breathed and existed for a few moments that his brain was too mushy to think too hard about what just happened. And Leon hovered over him, trying not to collapse on top of him as he held himself up by his elbows, his cock still resting inside of Hop. 

“H-Hop…” Leon’s voice was strained, like he’d just gotten through running a sprint race, and he released one of his hands to grip the underside of Hop’s chin, tilting his face up where Hop’s eyes barely opened in his exhausted state. He could faintly make out the expression on his brother’s face, but he knew he was smiling before planting another kiss to Hop’s mouth. “I love you—I love you so much, Hop. S-see?” He sucked in air while still attempting to gain his composure, his cheeks coated in a light layer of blush. “S-see h-how much I love you? I love you more than anything, Hop. Didn’t you love it too?” As he spoke, Leon unraveled his opposite hand from Hop’s before gently reaching underneath him to pull Hop off the floor to loop both arms around him, pulling him into his chest. Hop didn’t dare move a muscle. “Y-you make me so happy. I wanna—I-I wanna be able to do things like this for you all the time.” He chuckled, the sound more a gasp when he forced it out, Leon still struggling to catch his breath. “I wanna make you feel good every day, baby. I want to see you happy, I want you to know how much I love you.”

The high of coming had died off, and Hop was only left with the horrifying realization that—he’d had sex with his own brother. Hop and Leon had sex— _they had sex_ , **they had sex** —his heart began to pound at a rapid pace as he was jerked back to that awful crashing reality, Hop shivering in Leon’s arms as his brother held onto him, his cock still buried deep inside of him, and he wanted to cry, but he didn’t dare. What right did Hop think he had to cry about this? He had been the one to move with him, he’d been the one who wanted to orgasm so bad that he ignored the fact he was having sex with Leon in the first place, all because Hop wanted to fucking jizz. He fucking sat there and let his own brother do this to him, because he didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care how he reached his peak, because Hop was disgusting. He was disgusting and he’d let this _happen to himself._

This was all his fault. 

Leon cradled him for a long time, Hop’s heart pounding so hard against his chest, he was sure Leon could feel it with the way he was pressed up against him, but his brother finally— _finally_ pulled away, and set Hop down flat on his back. With delicate precision, being as gentle as possible, Leon gripped both the undersides of Hop’s thighs before he eased his cock out of him. Hop grunted at the feeling of his cum oozing out, recoiling in horror at the sensation, when Leon sat back on his knees, giving him a soft smile. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to make such a mess, but you don’t know what you do to me, Hop.” 

He was right, Hop didn’t know. He still didn’t know, and he never wanted to understand what the fuck was going through Leon’s head while he did this to him, while he said things only an insane person would say. Maybe Leon had always been insane, but Hop would drive himself mad if he sat there doing mental gymnastics all night to figure out what the fuck was wrong with the both of them. 

This was just as much his fault too. He’d let Leon do this—he’s the one who wanted to come. 

He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up tomorrow knowing that this entire ordeal had been one long-winded, detailed nightmare that he could shove to the back of his mind for the rest of his life. This wasn’t reality right now, Hop wasn’t lying down in the tent with Leon’s cum leaking out of him while he stared up at the clothed roof and tried blinking away tears in his eyes. This wasn’t _happening_. 

They hadn’t just had sex. Hop didn’t just have sex with his own brother. 

A horrifying thought bombarded his brain—what would Mum say if she found out? What the fuck was going to happen if someone found out about this? They’d blame him—Mum would say it was his fault for leading Leon on, for always being such a raving fanboy, he’d given his brother the wrong idea somehow, and seduced him. Gloria wouldn’t want to hang around him anymore if she ever found out he’d been intimate with Leon. Hop’s stomach churned, threatening to upchuck his dinner when these thoughts buzzed around and around, refusing to leave him in peace. Mum would hate him, she’d hate him, and she would have every right to hate him, because Hop was so fucking stupid to have let something like this happen to himself. 

Why did Leon _hate him so much?_

While Hop lay there, unmoving, muscles sore and his entire body too tired to do much good for him, he became aware of something warm and soft being pressed to his thighs and it took him way too long to realize that Leon was washing him. With a halfhearted glance down toward his legs, he saw his brother dragging a damp washcloth over the cum stains on his legs, dragging it over his stomach where Hop’s own cum had shot out. When he moved between his legs, aiming to press the cloth to his underside, Hop finally moved out of reflex. Sitting up, trying not to strain his bottom in case it was painful, he squeezed his legs together to stop Leon from touching him anymore than he had to, and Hop shook his head when his brother gave him a confused stare. 

“N-no...d-don’t touch me.” His voice was quivering, surprising even himself by how small it was. His eyes were glued to Leon’s, watching him as though he were going to pounce on him at any moment, and really, Hop was on edge as it was. He was naked, exhausted, vulnerable, and had no doubt his face was an ugly mess from crying like he had. There was no telling how many bruises were going to turn up tomorrow, if any. He hadn’t remembered Leon grabbing him hard enough to cause any injury, but he just _didn’t know_ right now _._ What the fuck was he going to do if there was evidence? It was hot as fuck, they were in the middle of summer, and he wouldn’t be able to wear sweaters or long sleeves to hide any marks that might show up later. 

He was fucked. 

Instead of reprimanding him, Leon only gave him an expectant stare. “I have to clean you. You don’t want to sleep in our mess, do you?”

No, _fuck no_ , he didn’t, but Hop wasn’t about to sit there and let his brother wash his ass for him. He was humiliated enough as it was, so why the fuck couldn’t Leon leave him alone like the piece of garbage he was? But rather than argue with him, Hop just extended his hand out to take the cloth. “I-I’ll do it. Don’t touch me anymore, Leon.”

It was unusual for him to call him by his full name, and it must have surprised him, because Leon’s eyebrows rose in bewilderment, but maybe Hop needed for him to realize how fucking fucked up insane this was. There was no coming back from this, he knew, but Hop was doing all he could not to break down into hysterics right now. Just don’t think about it too hard right now, don’t fucking think about it—just clean up, sleep it off, and worry about it in the morning. 

That was a thousand times easier said than done. 

But, to his astonishment, Leon only gave him a small nod before he handed the washcloth off to him and turned his back to give Hop what little privacy there was between them anymore. While Leon busied himself cleaning up the area, Hop scooted himself to the furthest corner of the tent, as far from Leon as physically possible, and washed his brother’s cum off him. Leon left the tent after a few tense minutes, allowing Hop to be by himself for a bit while he did whatever the fuck it was he was doing outside, but with Leon gone, Hop couldn’t take it anymore. 

Cheeks gushing heat, his shame all but gone by this point, he reached underneath to his bottom, shoving two fingers inside of himself, and scraped every bit of cum out as he could. To sit here huddled into the corner of the tent, with only a washcloth to clean himself with, Hop wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower, a searing hot shower that would not only clean himself of this disgusting grime, but he wanted to burn his skin off. He wanted to stay until his fingers were pruned, until he was numb to the heat, numb to the feeling of this, until the steam wafted up his nostrils and fogged his brain so much that he could forget this ever happened. He wanted to purge every horrible feeling that was inside of him right now, he wanted to scrub his brain of this memory, of how Leon felt inside of him— _how Hop moaned and kissed him back and shoved himself down on his cock because it felt so good._

Tears gathered in his eyes as his face gushed so much heat, Hop had no doubt it was redder than fuck. What the fuck did he do now? Just what the fuck was he supposed to do now? This was all his fault—in one fell swoop, he had gone from being so excited to camp out with Leon, so happy to spend time with his brother, to being ashamed to even be seen by him. How could he ever look at Leon the same again? How the fuck did he go back home now, face his mother with the fact he’d allowed himself to sleep with Leon? 

Hop’s hands shook, until he lost his grip on the washcloth, no longer able to hold onto anything. 

He was disgusting. 

Disgusting. 

Fucking _disgusting_. 

Hop was trash, he was fucking absolute trash—what fucking idiot let this happen—what fucking awful person lie there and let their own brother have sex with them? 

Hop’s cheeks rose with more heat, until they were burning, and he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. _Don’t cry. Don’t you dare fucking cry when this is **your** fault_. His clothes lay discarded right next to the sleeping bag, and Hop pulled his boxers back onto himself, throwing his tank top over his head. The clothes were on, but Hop still felt naked, still exposed and vulnerable. He still felt Leon’s body on top of him, suffocating him, smothering him, whispering horrible things in his ear that he wasn’t even sure was true or not. 

It felt like Hop stayed by himself in the tent for hours, having redressed himself, he still sat in the corner of the tent, away from the sleeping bag, and it felt even longer before Leon returned. Whatever he’d been doing, whether he was just trying to be considerate and let Hop have time for himself or not, he didn’t know or care. But he flinched away at the sight of him once again when he pulled open the flap to crawl back in. 

The small smile Leon gave him only sent the worst chills down his body Hop had ever felt. Why the _fuck_ was he smiling at him like that? Was this a sick game to him? Did he hate him so much he thought this entire thing was funny? 

“Hop?” 

That voice was so misleading. False. Leon was speaking as though trying to coax a child into eating their vegetables, and not to his brother he’d just held down onto the ground and fucked. Hop knew what he was capable of now, though he couldn’t believe it still, he’d seen firsthand the kind of person his brother actually was. 

But that was his fault, right? 

“Let’s go to bed. I’m sure you’re tired, right?”

Of course, Hop was fucking tired, but he had no desire to sleep next to Leon. He may have forgotten his blankets and pillow, but there was no way in fucking hell he was going to sleep under the same blanket as him tonight. Hop would rather take his chances out near the fire pit, with nothing but the clothes on his back to protect him from any wild wandering Pokémon than shame himself any further by sleeping with his brother. He grimaced at the thought, wishing he could throw up to purge something— _anything_. It didn’t matter what. Just get something out of his body or else he’d go crazy. 

“Come here.” As he spoke, Leon lifted the blanket, having smoothed out the bed from earlier where it lay nice and tidy, and he extended his hand to entice Hop into joining him. 

Hop’s stomach cramped. There was no way, no way in shit he would get under those covers with Leon. “No.” He refused to look him in the eye, his body shrinking into itself when his natural instinct was to make himself appear as small as possible, arms bunched around his drawn up legs. “I’m sleeping outside.”

“Like hell you are.” Leon’s sudden shift in tone caused every hair on Hop’s body to stand on end, and he froze for a moment, the fear kicking back in full drive as he prepared himself to be thrown down onto the floor again as punishment. It felt like he’d been on his back for hours, yet he couldn’t seem to remember what being underneath Leon _didn’t_ feel like anymore. “There’s dangerous Pokémon wandering around—”

“Who cares.” Hop drew his knees up further until he was covering his mouth, trying in some vain attempt at shielding his body from Leon, just in case. Just in case he needed a reason to protect himself again. “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“You’re going to have to.”

No, Hop didn’t fucking _have to_ if he didn’t want to. Fisting his hands into his boxers, he squeezed until his knuckles paled, still refusing to look at his brother while they had this back and forth. He’d be damned if he was going to subjugate himself to anymore humiliation right now. Fuck this. Fuck Leon. “I’m _not_ sleeping with you. I’ll either sleep outside or right here in the corner, but I’m _not_ fucking sleeping with you, Leon.”

He fully expected Leon to argue with him, give him lip, and for this to only escalate until Leon eventually got his way, but Hop was thrown for a loop when his brother let out a long sigh, deflated and defeated, before nodding. “Yeah. Not very fair of me to ask so much of you after all that. I know you need time to yourself, Hop. I just want you to know that I love you. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about what we did—it’s a wonderful thing.” He lifted his head, Hop glancing up for a split moment and immediately wishing he hadn’t. Leon’s face—that look he was giving him with the half smile, with the blush tinging his cheeks—Hop felt his throat tighten up all over again and thought he was going to be sick. He didn’t like the way Leon looked at him like that, like he was eyeing something with absolute _adoration_ —with an underlining hunger—it was wrong, this was all wrong, how the fuck could his own brother smile at him so tenderly after doing something like that? How could he stand there and feed him some bullshit about how _wonderful_ it was? 

Hop felt cold and shivered as a result. 

Leon’s voice was low and smooth, only adding fuel to Hop’s growing despair, but he tried his hardest to ignore it. “We can talk about it in the morning. I’ll sleep outside if it’ll make you feel better.” Before he even gave Hop the opportunity to respond, Leon gathered a spare blanket from his bag, draping it over his arms before he made his way across to lift the flap of the tent. Just as his hand gripped hold of the fabric, he whipped around one last time to give Hop a final, genuine smile. “I love you, Hop. I hope you know that.” And he disappeared from out the tent. 

Left by himself once again, Hop continued sitting balled in the corner for a long time. Even with Leon no longer here, there was no fucking way he was sleeping in this tent. He hadn’t planned to stay here anyway, but sat huddled in the same spot for what felt like hours on end. There was no way of knowing how much time had passed, but eventually, Hop could hear the muffled sounds of Leon’s snores from somewhere outside. Without wasting another minute, Hop crawled onto his hands and knees, gathering what he could into his bag, pulling out an extra shirt and pants to dress himself in, because the more layers he could stand right now, the fucking better, and as quietly as he could, not even daring to breathe too hard should he wake his brother, Hop clambered out of the tent. 

The sight of Leon near the fire pit shouldn’t have startled him as much as it did, but his brother was curled up under a lone blanket, head resting on what looked like a shirt he’d folded into a square, his poké ball housing Charizard right near his palm in case he needed him, but his jaw was hung agape while he slept, and Hop only stole a quick glance at his brother before carrying himself down the path toward Motostoke. He just had to get the fuck away from here as fast as possible. It didn’t matter if he got attacked by a wild Pokémon—Hop didn’t fucking care anymore. Let them attack him. Let them swarm him if they wanted—who gave a fuck. 

He didn’t know where he was going to go, what the fuck he planned to even do, but Hop couldn’t bear to stay another second in that tent with his brother. He had to get away from him _now_ or else he’d go insane. Wherever he was going to wind up, it didn’t matter so long as he was as far away from Leon as possible. 

Once he was a good enough distance away from the tent, Hop broke out into a sprint, as much of a sprint as he could with his bag tied around his shoulders. The weight made his knees buck, but he was running on adrenaline now, the fear of wanting to get away the only thing keeping him from collapsing on his knees and breaking down into sobs. His heart was pounding so hard that he was sure it would burst from his chest, but he kept going. Motostoke was _right there_ , the city lights were just in view, and Hop wanted to sob in joy when he reached the staircase, hand gripping hold of the railing and feeling as though he could finally breathe a little. Once he got to the station, he would take the train...somewhere. 

Going back home wasn’t an option right now, but Hop didn’t know where else to go. Leon might come looking for him there, and he wasn’t sure how he would explain to Mum what was going on if he didn’t want to even be in the same room with his brother. She would get suspicious, she’d start asking questions, and he couldn’t tell her what happened. Hop just needed to get away somewhere, maybe near Hammerlocke—hell, it didn’t fucking matter. It wasn’t like he never planned to go back home, but he just—

His throat tightened, cold sweat beading his forehead. 

He just wanted to be alone. 

Something vibrated from inside his bag then, and in his haste, Hop had forgotten all about his Mawile. The Pokémon was restless, probably sensing his overwhelming turmoil of emotions he was going through, but before heading up the stairs, Hop unhooked his bag from around his shoulders, unzipping it before digging around inside and pulling out the lone poké ball that was trembling. Picking this thing up only made a horrible feeling of guilt well in his stomach, and Hop didn’t think he could even look at it. Not after what happened. 

It was too painful, and the poor Pokémon didn’t deserve to have a trainer like him who wouldn’t be able to perform well, knowing that his brother caught it for him. It felt dirty somehow, but that wasn’t Mawile’s fault. 

Giving it a small toss to the ground, Hop released the Mawile who turned on its heel before staring up at him with a confused expression, and Hop only shook his head, zipping his bag as he slung it back across his shoulders. “I can’t…” He bit his bottom lip, Mawile cocking his head at him curiously. Hop let out a sigh. What a fucking lousy trainer he was to do this, but he couldn’t help it. “I have to let you go. I’m not good enough, but maybe you’ll find a worthy trainer one day.” Tugging at the strap of his bag, Hop pointed out toward the expansive area before him, trying to urge Mawile to go wander off somewhere. He hadn’t even had time to properly get acquainted with him, so it wasn’t like he was losing his best friend or anything, but there was still a horrible stabbing pang of guilt that settled deep in his stomach. 

This was all his fault. 

With a small wave, Hop turned, not bothering to glance back at Mawile before ascending the steps, but he didn’t expect the little Pokémon to trudge along after him, hopping up onto the steps to follow, but Hop quickly whipped around, pointing back out for it to leave. “No—go away, okay? I’m not keeping you.” His chest tightened, because he wanted nothing more than to be a trainer, but what the fuck was he supposed to do now? There was no way he could keep this thing after Leon caught it for him. It would only be a constant horrible reminder of what Leon had done to him.

Hop wasn’t worthy to be a trainer. He wasn’t worthy of evening thinking he had the right to blame his brother for what happened tonight. It was his fault, it was all Hop’s fault. 

Mawile only cocked his head like he didn’t understand before Hop huffed in annoyance, more at himself than anything, and turned one last time to head up the stairs. It wasn’t the poor Mawile’s fault, but he couldn't help but feel as though the sight of it alone made him want to wretch at the fact Leon caught it for him. Leon had been the one to catch it. Leon had been the one to ask Hop to go camping, to get him his first Pokémon. 

Leon. 

_Leon_. 

**_Leon_**. 

**_L e o n._ **

_It was always about Leon. Always, always about **Leon**. Leon this—Leon that—_Hop had always looked up to him, he had adored him, he had cherished him, he had wanted nothing more than to be just like his big brother— _just like him—_ Hop wanted nothing more in the world than to measure up to his brother, to prove they were equals, to have Leon pat him on the head and tell him how proud he was—Hop wanted it more than anything, he wanted it so bad that it kept him up at night, he obsessively studied every single battle Leon had ever been in, he collected every bit of his merch to support him, he loved him— _he had loved him_ , he loved his brother so much, he wanted to be _just like him_ —Hop fucking worshipped the ground he walked on. 

Just like Leon. 

To be just as good as Leon, just as revered as Leon. Just as fucking worthy. _As. **Leon**._

Tears filled his eyes, but Hop blinked them away. 

It was gone. 

Everything was gone. Hop felt as though his heart had been broken in two, but he was too humiliated and ashamed to admit it. Maybe he had led his brother on by mistake and he got the wrong idea, but Hop was too stupid to figure out that all those times they’d spent together, all those times they’d hung out, his brother was ogling him with lust. His own brother had wanted to fuck him, and Hop had been blind, so blind to the truth. But he just didn’t know what the fuck to do now. 

Everything was his fault. He was so fucking _dirty_. And he deserved to feel fucking dirty. 

“Get away from me.” When he ascended the stairs a second time, Mawile didn’t follow. 

Tugging his bag, Hop tried to control his shaking, tried not to break down crying from all that had happened before he headed toward the Motostoke station. He had no fucking idea where he was going to go, in his exhausted and frazzled state, he knew he looked ridiculous, but he knew one thing and one thing only. 

Anywhere was better than being in that tent with Leon. Wherever the train took him, Hop didn’t care. He didn’t care anymore. 

He just wanted to get away from his brother, get away from that tent where they’d had sex, and put as much distance as possible between himself and the horrible, lingering truth that he would never again be able to look Leon in the eye the same again. That person he’d left back at the tent—that wasn’t Leon. That wasn’t his Leon. 

Hop’s throat tightened at the mere thought, but he swallowed, the station coming into view, and his eyes were drooping from just wanting to sleep right now. If he could get away with it, he’d sleep on the train until they decided to kick him off. 

Just before he crossed the threshold into the building, Hop dared to look back over his shoulder at the nighttime city. It seemed so quiet, a normally bustling place with people everywhere, shops open, people chatting to each other, a place full of so much life, but it was eerily silent when blanketed underneath the midnight sky. Hop felt so out of place, but safe. To even be around people, even if they were strangers, it was as if they’d somehow know what just happened to him, and Hop couldn’t deal with that right now. If anything, he was just grateful there were no people around to see how disgusting he was. 

With a final tug on his bag, Hop turned before entering the station, having no plan for where he was going to go, but not caring where he ended up. 


End file.
